Magiczny Pędzel
by Tristania18
Summary: Mały Harry trafia do domu Dursley'ów Nie okazują mu tam ciepła ani miłości. Po kilku latach piwnicy odnajduje pewien list i pędzel.  Czy odnajdzie ojca? Czy znajdzie miłość i szczęście?  Czy nadal będzie musiał trwać w zimnym i pustym świecie bez uczuć?
1. Chapter 1

Z tego w najbliższej przyszłości powstanie Severitus, proszę o szczere komentarze, gdyż jestem początkująca. Następny rozdział w najbliższej przyszłości czyli do dwóch tygodni, ale postaram się pisać jak najszybciej. Chwilowo bety brak

Rozdział I

Dziecięcy płacz

Była późna i cicha noc. Petunia Dursley obudziła się, słysząc kwilenie małego dziecka.

Wstała po cichu z łóżka, nie chcąc obudzić swojego męża. Przeszła przez krótki, ciemny korytarzyk, prowadzący do sypialni małego Dudziaczka. Otworzyła drzwi i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że Dudley smacznie śpi. Wzruszyła ramionami i stwierdziła, że widocznie się przesłyszała. Skierowała się schodami w dół, z zamiarem napicia się wody, lecz ku jej zaskoczeniu tu płacz stał się lepiej słyszalny. Kierując się słuchem doszła do drzwi wejściowych. Wahając się moment, przekręciła klamkę drżącą ręką, uchyliła je lekko, a jej oczom ukazało się źródło dźwięku. Na progu domu leżało małe dziecko, kwilące i drżące z zimna. Jego włoskami poruszał wiatr, a dzidziuś wtulił się w kocyk najwyraźniej szukające odrobiny ciepła. Petunia wzięła zawiniątko na ręce i opatuliła go ciaśniej kocykiem, po czym zamknęła drzwi i położyła malca na sofie.

- Zaczekaj malutki zrobię ci mleko. - powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się ciepło.

Dziecko przestało płakać i zaczęło cichutko gaworzyć. Pani Dursley ruszyła do kuchni i zaczęła przygotowywać dziecku ciepłe mleko, a sama napiła się wody. Skąd to dziecko się tu wzięło? Jak można zostawić dziecko zimną nocą na czyimś progu? Jak można porzucić własne dziecko? Uśmiechnęła się smutno. Nigdy by jej nawet nie przeszło przez myśl, by zostawić Dudziaczka bez opieki nawet na chwilę, a skąd dopiero porzucić. Wróciła do salonu, w którym położyła dziecko i wzięła malca na ręce. Włożyła malcowi butelkę do buzi i zaczęła je karmić. Gdy dziecko opróżniło butelkę rozwinęła koc by lepiej go okryć, lecz jej wzrok padł na kartkę, która wypadła z zawiniątka. Wzięła kartkę do ręki i przyjrzała się maluchowi. Dziecko było szczupłe, miało rozwichrzone, czarne włoski i dziwaczną ranę na czółku, a jego oczy błyszczały taką głębią zieleni, którą widziała już u jednej osoby. Lily? Niemożliwe. Może i nie lubiła swojej siostry-dziwaczki, ale ona by nie porzuciła swojego synka czyż nie? Ale przecież to są jej oczy.

Powoli, drżącymi dłońmi rozwinęła kartkę.

Szanowna Pani Dursley

Z przykrością muszę Panią zawiadomić,

że Pani szanowna siostra Lily Potter oraz

jej mąż James Potter zostali zamordowani przez

niejakiego Lorda Voldemorta. Niestety Pani siostrzeniec

Harry Potter również jest w ogromnym niebezpieczeństwie.

Jestem zmuszony prosić Panią o zajęcie się Harry'm, gdyż

obecnie tylko tam może być bezpieczny, a co za tym idzie

również Pani rodzina. Oczywiście dostanie Pani comiesięcznie

pieniądze na utrzymanie dziecka. Gdyby jednak coś się stało, lub miałaby

Pani jakieś pytania proszę napisać i włożyć list do

załączonej koperty, a on znajdzie się u mnie.

Albus Dumbledore

Petunia z wrażenia usiadła na sofie. Co miała czuć skoro jej siostra umarła. Powinna jej nienawidzić. Rodzice podziwiali tylko Lily za robienie tych dziwactw, a z Petunii nie byli dumni nigdy. Nie potrafiła nic zrobić by ją docenili. Nawet koledzy. Zawsze miała powodzenie u chłopców. Piękna, mądra, utalentowana, miła Lily. Kwiat bez skazy, który teraz nie żyje. Mimo wszystko odczuwała żal po jej stracie. W końcu był siostrami, a teraz dziecko Lily śpi u niej na kanapie i jest tylko sierotą. Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, i usłyszała dudniące odgłosy schodzenia po schodach.

- Co się stało kochanie? - usłyszała głos Vernona i poczuła pocieszającą dłoń na ramieniu. - Co to za dziecko?

Petunia podała mu list, w duchu przygotowując się na niechybny wybuch. Gdy skończył czytać, był już całkiem blady na twarzy.

- To coś ma zostać u nas? - zagrzmiał Vernon.

- Spokojnie, to tylko dziecko. - próbowała go uspokoić.

- A pomyślałaś co się stanie jeśli ten dziwoląg, zrobi coś naszemu dziecku? Zapomniałaś, że on będzie taki sam?

- Nie możemy go oddać! Widziałeś list!

- Skoro ma tutaj zostać niech nie liczy na wiele! Nie pozwolę by NASZE dziecko było narażone przez dziwną przybłędę. Lub żeby czuło się jak ty, zazdrosne o własną rodzinę!- skończył swoją tyradę po czym bezceremonialnie wepchnął malca do zimnej, ciemnej komórki pod schodami.

Zrezygnowana Petunia nie śmiała sprzeciwiać się mężowi. Lepiej znienawidzić dziecko i dać mu bezpieczny dom, niż pokochać i tym samym zmusić Vernona do wyrzucenia dziecka za drzwi i pozostawienia go na pastwę psychopatycznego mordercy jej siostry. Gdy Vernon ruszył do sypialni, chyłkiem nakryła szybko Harry'ego kocem i z cichym westchnieniem podążyła za mężem. Tej nocy zza drzwi po schodami przez kilka godzin można było słyszeć cichutki, stłumiony płacz. Dziecko jeszcze nie wiedziało jaki los czeka go u państwa Dursley. Nie rozumie, że tu nie zdobędzie odrobiny miłości. Nie rozumie, że jego rodzice już nie żyją, a matka nie weźmie go już w objęcia gdy będzie smutny. Nie wie nikt czy kiedyś uda mu się odnaleźć kochający dom, prawdziwe ciepło i rodzinę. Lecz nawet mimo ogłuszającej ciemności w jego życiu, zawsze będzie się tlić płomień nadziei.


	2. Chapter 2

Rozdział 2

Magia bajek

10 czerwca 1988

Był gorący, bezchmurny dzień. Ulica Privet Drive jak zwykle o tej porze roku była pusta. Jej mieszkańcy jak zwykle takie dni woleli spędzać w swoich klimatyzowanych, rażących pedantyzmem domach, odpoczywając i popijając chłodne napoje. Jedynie chudy, rozczochrany chłopczyk z dziwną blizną na czole o kształcie błyskawicy i z rozbitym nosem, siedział na drzewie w pobliskim parku, chroniąc się tym przed swoim kuzynem.

- Złaź z tamtąd Śmotter!- Dudley i jego przyjaciele stali pod drzewem krzycząc, obrażając i machając kijkami, którymi starali się go strącić na dół.

Był głodny i spragniony. Nie miał w ustach nic od czterech dni. Nie wini o to swojej rodziny. Przecież był tylko dziwacznym bachorem, którego nikt więcej nie chciał, a oni starają się by był normalny. Nawet nie ma rodziców. A przecież Dudley nie musiał go bić prawda? Gdyby miał swoich rodziców obronili by go przed nim. Ale pewnie wstydziliby się takiego syna prawda?

A może...

A może by go kochali?

A może jego mamusia by go pocieszała jak ciocia pociesza swoje dziecko?

A może jego tatuś by go bronił jak wujek broni Dudley'a?

Czy zasłużyłby na miłość swoich rodziców?

Pewnie nie. Przecież jest nikim. Małym dziwkiem, któremu włosy zmieniają kolor, a przedmioty przylatują gdy ich potrzebuje. Pewni jego rodzice wyrzuciliby go na ulicę gdyby wiedzieli jakim jest dziwadłem. Chociaż czasmi miał sen. Piękny, a zarazem smutny.

Znajduje się w białym pokoju. Siedzi w kremowym, dziecięcym łóżeczku, w którym jest pełno zabawek. Pluszowy miś podbiega i próbuję wdrapać się do Harry'ego. Pod sufitem latają małe, kolorowe samolociki. W kącie pokoju głośno ziewa pluszowy lew, a dwa zabawkowe pieski biegają po całym pokoju, szczekając radośnie. Nagle w pokoju latające świeczki przygasają, zostawiając pokój w półmroku i rzucają na wszystko długie cienie. Słychać męski, przerażony głos.

- Uciekaj! On tu jest! Lily bierz Harry'ego i uciekaj! Ja go zatrzymam! - Głos zastępują dziwne odgłosy eksplozji, tłukących się naczyń i co jakiś czas słychać wykrzykiwane, dziwne słowa. Do pokoju wbiega zdenerwowana, rudowłosa kobieta. Widać było, że jest przerażona, ale kiedy pochyla się do Harry'ego na jej twarz wpełza smutny uśmiech, a w jej pięknych zielonych oczach można było ujrzeć miłość i troskę.

- Mama tutaj jest - szeptała i głaskała go po policzku.

Piękną chwilę przerywa trzask wyrwanych drzwi, przez które wchodzi dziwny człowiek o białej skórze i czerwonych oczach. Jego twarz przypomina węża.

Celuje dziwnym patykiem, na którego końcu błyszczy zielone światło w Harry'ego. Kobieta przerażona, ale i zdeterminowana zasłania dziecko swoim ciałem

-Nie Harry, błagam, tylko nie Harry!

-Odsuń się, głupia… odsuń się, i to już…

-Nie Harry, błagam, weź mnie, zabij mnie zamiast niego…

-To ostatnie ostrzeżenie…

-Nie Harry! Błagam… zlituj się… zlituj… Nie Harry! Nie Harry! Błagam… zrobię wszystko…

-Odsuń się… odsuń się, głupia dziewczyno…

-Avada Kedavra!- wrzasnął stwór. Kobieta padła na podłogę. Jej twarz zastygła w pustym wyrazie niczym maska, a oczy nie wyrażały niczego. Puste i martwe.

Istota podeszła do Harry'ego.

- I ciebie mają śmiałość porównywać ze mną? - wysyczał cicho i ponownie wycelował w Harry'ego patykiem - Avada Kedavra!

Po raz drugi Harry ujrzał ten dziwny, złowrogi blask. Lecz gdy światło przestało go oślepiać, poczuł w głowie paraliżujący ból, a istota, która nazwała się Lordem Voldemortem zniknęła w kłebach czarnego dymu.

Wtedy przychodził inny mężczyzna. Mężczyzna o czarnych włosach do ramion. Jego wzrok pada na kobietę, leżącą na ziemi. Czarne zimne oczy zapełniają się smutkiem, żalem, tęsknotą, miłością a twarz wykrzywia mu się z bólu. Pada na kolana obok kobiety, a jego ramiona drżą od powstrzymywanego płaczu.

Przytula ciało kobiety do swojej piersi i szepcze.

- Lily tylko nie ty... nie ty... Lily kocham cię, powiedz, że to koszmar... Lily... Lily - powtarza niczym niekończącą się pieśń rozerwanej bólem duszy, i serca pełnego niewyobrażalnej tęsknoty.

Wtedy Harry się budzi. Czy ta rudowłosa kobieta mogła być jego mamą? Czy jednak nie zginęła w wypadku razem z jej ojcem? Kim był ten potwór? I czy czarnowłosy mężczyzna mógł być jego tatą?

Harry został brutalnie wyrwany z rosmyślań. Poczuł nagłe uderzenie w brzuch, gdy Dudley rzucił w niego kamieniem, i z zaskoczenia spadł z drzewa.

- Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczy chłopiec i próbował uciec, ale było już za późno. Poczuł kopniecię w klatkę piersiową i usłyszał trzask pękających żeber. Zwinął się kłębek by osłonić obolałe miejsce. Ktoś kopał go w plecy, i czuł jak Dudley stanął mu na dłoni. Czuł w ustach smak swojej krwi. Wszystko go bolało i pragnął by wreszcie się to zakończyło.

- Co ty znów robisz? - usłyszał ryk swojego wuja.

Wuj krzyczy na Dudley'a? Niemożliwe.

- Jakim prawem myślisz, że możesz wszczynać bezkarnie bójki chłopcze?

A więc wuj wrzeszczy na niego. Mógł się domyślić.

- Przepraszam wujku nie chciałem.

Poczuł uderzenie w twarz.

- Nie odzywaj się mały dziwaku! Do domu, ale już! - krzyczał po czym złapał go za ramię boleśnie i poprowadził w stronę domu.

Na podwórku skręcił w stronę starej, brudnej szopy i wepchnął chłopca bezceremonialnie do środka.

- Posprzątaj to natychmiast smarkaczu! Ja cię oduczę wszczynania bójek i innych dziwactw! - po czym zatrzasnął zbutwiałe drzwi, które zadrżały niebezpiecznie.

Harry westchnął. Może jeśli to posprząta zasłuży na trochę wody? Zaczął więc wkładać zepsute rzeczy do worka, a narazie niepotrzebne do pustych skrzyń. Zdjął wszystkie pajęczyny, ustawił stare książki i starł kurze. Właśnie miał zamiar zamieść podłogę, gdy zbutwiała deska podłogowa zapadła się pod jego ciężarem. Upadek skończył się boleśnie z powodu wcześniejszych obrażeń. Przez połamane żebra każdy oddech był dla niego bolesny. Gdy już trochę przyzwyczaił się do bólu, powoli wstał i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Ściany były tylko gołymi, brudnymi cegłami, a na dwóch z nich wisiały prawdziwe pochodnie. Całe pomieszczenie było puste, prócz kufra stojącego w najciemniejszym kącie. Gdy Harry podszedł bliżej, kufer odchylił swoje wieko. Zaciekawiony chłopiec zajrzał do środka. W środku było pełno starych ksiąg, kilka pięknych, kolorowych piór. Na samym wierzchu leżał drewniany, rzeźbiony pędzel przyczepiony do listu. Harry kochał malować. Wychowawczyni w szole zawsze dawała mu najwyższe oceny, co doprowadzało jego wujostwo do szału, że w czymś jest lepszy od innych, a przede wszystkim Dudley'a, więc odebrano mu rzeczy do plastyki i dostawał jedynki za nieprzygotowanie. Kiedy malował zamykał się w świecie swojej pięknej wyobraźni. Mógł być kimś, nie nikim, i mógł być gdziekolwiek nawet jeśli takie miejsce by nie istniało.

Chłopczyk schował pędzel do bucika by nikt mu go nie połamał i rozerwał list.

Droga Lily!

"przecież tak miała na imię ta rudowłosa kobieta to znaczy, że to mama!" - pomyślał Harry w połowie szczęśłiwy, a w połowie smutny i powrócił do czytania.

Droga Lily!

Nadal nie wierzę, że nie znasz żadnej czarodziejskiej bajki!

Zawsze uważałem, że ty już przeczytałaś wszystko!

Niestety muszę przyznać też nie znam ich wiele...

Moja "rodzinka" nie była typem czytających na dobranoc, ale kilka opowiedział mi dziadek.

Kiedy byłem mały podobała mi się ta o Magicznym Pędzlu. Jest krótka ale napisałem Ci ją na drugim pergaminie.

Dostałem do niej również ten pędzel. Wysłałem Ci go bo kochasz malować.

Dziadek mówił, że o tym pędzlu jest mowa w bajce.

Czego się nie robi by dziecko uwierzyło prawda? Wtedy też w to nie wierzyłem.

Ale przynajmniej mnie kochał. Mam nadzieję, że i Tobie się spodoba. Za tydzień wyślę Ci następną bajkę.

Severus Snape

P.S. Może w tym roku przejdziemy się razem na Pokątną?

Czy ten pan Severus Snape to jego tata? Czy to ten czarnooki mężczyzna? Harry tego nie wiedział. Jego mama też kochała malować! Wziął drugi pergamin z bajką do ręki i zaczął czytać.

Pędzel Zrodzony Z Magii Miłości

Da Twemu Sercu Wiele Radości

Jeśli Kochasz Szczerze To Odnajdziesz

Gdy Chcesz Krzywdzić W Nicość Przepadniesz

Dawno, dawno temu przy blasku pełni księżyca, gdy raz do roku świecił czerwoną poświatą, zrodziło się dziecko z czystej miłości. Matka zmarła przy porodzie, lecz zdążyła nadać mu imię - Artistas. Artisats mieszkał w Wieży Przeznaczenia wraz ze swym ojcem Castusem - wytwórcą różdżek.

Choć Castus miał pełno pracy do wykonywania, to prawie każdą chwilę spędzał razem z synem. Razem malowali, jeździli konno, Castus uczył syna różdżkarstwa, szermierki i retoryki. Pewnego dnia gdy Wielka Inkwizycja wdarła się do pobliskich miast Castus zawołał syna do siebie. Wręczył mu najpiękniejszy pędzel jaki zdołał wykonać - z białomagicznej różdżki i włosów ich obojgu.

- Synu to nie jest zwykły pędzel. Ten pędzel sprawi, że obrazy będą żywe, a gdy będziesz mnie potrzebował zabierze cię do mnie.

Po kilku dniach Wielka Inkwizycja zapukała do ich drzwi. Castus pomógł synowi uciec. Deportował go do Szkocji.

Artistas zamieszkał w pustej chatce i żył z malowania obrazów. Po kilku latach syn postanowił odnaleźć ojca. Przemierzał Latające Wzgórza i Czarne Wody. Po drodze trafił do błękitnowłosej czarownicy. Zaprowadziła go na cmentarz. Tam odnalazł jego nagrobek.

-Dlaczego? - płakał Artistas lecz wpadł na pomysł - Pędzel! Czy on mnie do niego zabierze?

-Pędzel Zrodzony Z Magii Miłości

Da Twemu Sercu Wiele Radości

Jeśli Kochasz Szczerze To Odnajdziesz

Gdy Chcesz Krzywdzić W Nicość Przepadniesz - odpowiedziała błękitnowłosa

- Kocham cię tato - szepnął chłopiec i po chwili stał u bram nieba ściskając ojca. Od tej pory co roku malują księżyc na czerwono i codzień miliony gwiazd.

Harry włożył papier do kieszeni.

- Co ty robisz gówniarzu! - usłyszał wuja i poczuł jak wciąga go za kark na górę. - Ja ci dam twoje dziwactwa! - po czym pchnął malca z całej siły na ścianę.

Harry wydobył pędzel i ściskając go krzyknął:

- Kocham Cię tato! - chłopiec poczuł szarpnięcie w okolicach pępka i po chwili stał na skraju lasu przy wielkim zamku.

Tuż obok niego ten czarnowłosy mężczyzna zerwał jakąś roślinę.

- Tata? - krzyknął chłopiec

Koniec rozdziału


	3. Chapter 3

Rozdział III

Utracona nadzieja i miłość

Severus Snape opuścił swoje kwatery w paskudnym humorze. Dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł jeszcze więcej smutku i rozgoryczenia. Powód był prosty – dziś była dziewiąta rocznica pierwszego pocałunku jego i Lily.

Pamiętał to bardzo dokładnie.

Był taki piękny dzień jak dziś. Słońce kryło się już ku zachodowi, odbijając lawendowy odcień na tafli jeziora, a w powietrzu czuć było słodki zapach flarmarynek pomarańczowych*. Oboje stali pod Zakazanym Lasem oczekując na przybycie pozostałych członków Zakonu Feniksa powracających z misji.

Mieli transportować rannych do skrzydła szpitalnego, a cięższe przypadki leczyć na miejscu. Lekki południowy wiatr poruszał jej delikatnymi rudymi kosmykami włosów, a słońce odbijało się od nich tworząc złociste refleksy.

Ona opowiadała o kolejnej awanturze z Jamesem.

James był w niej zakochany od trzeciej klasy. Nie chciał się spotykać z innymi, lecz gdy zamieszkali razem i zawarli małżeński kontrakt, zaczęło go ciągnąć do innych kobiet. Często nie było go w domu. Wracał dopiero późno w nocy by się wyspać, a gdy wstawała już go nie było, ani żadnej informacji gdzie się udaje i kiedy wróci.

Płakała, że teraz żałuje swojego wyboru, że zawsze kochała tak naprawdę Severusa, ale myślała, że on był lojalnym śmierciożercą i przez smutek i pustkę postanowiła spróbować z Jamesem, ale gdy dowiedziała się o szpiegostwie żałowała.

Później nie chciała, aby James poczuł się wykorzystany.

Severus rozumiał ją. Lily zawsze była uczuciową osobą. Potrzebowała wrażliwości, ciepła, czułości i miłości. Rozumiał, że nie chciała wykorzystywać Jamesa choćby nie wiadomo jak na to zasługiwał swoimi marnymi wybrykami.

Odgarnął jeden ze złotych kosmyków z jej czoła i osuszył płynące, perliste łzy. Zerwał rosnącą nieopodal pandzią różę** i wsunął jej we włosy. Ona ujęła w dłoń jego policzek. Ich twarze dzieliły jedynie centymetry. Spojrzał w jej iskrzące, pełne miłości oczy. W tej głębi szmaragdowej zieleni można było się zagubić i trwać w niej wieczność spędzając ten czas na poszukiwaniu i podziwianiu kłębiących się tam uczuć. Zbliżyła swoje malinowe usta do jego wąskich warg i musnęła je nieśmiało, lecz gdy rozchylił je wsunęła do środka język muskając go delikatnie. On odwzajemnił pocałunek. Nie wiedział ile tak stali, wiedział tylko, iż to była najpiękniejsza chwila jego życia. Przerwali dopiero wtedy gdy usłyszeli charakterystyczny trzask aportacji.

Minęło już dziewięć lat, a on pamiętał wszystko tak dokładnie jakby to było wczoraj. Wspomnienie było tak realne, że prawie czuł jej delikatny, jaśminowy zapach i jedwabistą miękkość włosów. A po tym jak zginęła chroniąc tego bachora Pottera, pozostało tylko wspomnienie, tęsknota, gorycz, pustka i żal.

Pogrążony w myślach Snape dopiero po kilku minutach zorientował się, że stał w tym samym miejscu co wtedy. Jak co roku kwitła tu jedyna pandzia róża, zwykły kwiat, czarnobiała roślina, a budząca tak wiele wspomnień. Tak samotna i opuszczona jak on się czuł. Pochylił się by ją zerwać lecz nagle usłyszał za plecami przeraźliwy i jakby zdumiony wrzask.

- Tata?

Wsunął roślinę do kieszeni i obrócił się powoli z groźną miną zastanawiając się co za kretyn mu przerwał. Lecz gdy zdążył zlustrować przybysza zamrugał zdziwiony. Przed nim stał jakiś rozczochrany góra ośmioletni bachor ze spuchniętym nosem, zakrwawionym czołem, połamanymi okularami i w brudnym, za dużym ubraniu. „Musiał nieźle oberwać i majaczy" pomyślał Severus.

- Czego tutaj szukasz? – warknął rozdrażniony przerwaną czynnością.

- Ja tylko… Ja myślałem… ja… przepraszam – zagubiony dzieciak zaczął się jąkać.

No świetnie nie dość, że zajmuje mu cenny czas to jeszcze nie potrafi się porządnie wysłowić. Po dłuższej chwili zniecierpliwiony Severus zadecydował zabrać chodzące nieszczęście do gabinetu Albusa.

- Za mną! – fuknął przez ramię i ruszył szybkim krokiem w kierunku Hogwartu. Zniecierpliwiony Snape musiał co chwila przystawać, ponieważ nie dość, że niezdarny dzieciak zostawał z tyłu to co chwila się przewracał lub potykał. Spojrzał na przybysza podejrzliwie, było w nim coś niepokojąco znajomego. Ta twarz…

- Spójrz na mnie – polecił Severus

Dzieciak podniósł na niego wzrok i ujrzał zielone oczy. Szmaragdowo-zielone oczy… Mistrz Eliksirów stał jak skonfundowany, patrząc w oczy taki jak te należące do Lily… a jednak te nie patrzyły jak ona. W oczach Lily widać było tylko miłość, a w tych oprócz miłości kłębiła się radość i smutek, strach i nadzieja…

Potter!

Jak śmiał tu przychodzić, jak śmiał przypominać mu jej oczy, jak śmiał żyć gdy jej już nie było…

To przez niego nie żyła…

Gdyby się nie urodził, Voldemort zostawiłby ją w spokoju…

Gdyby nie chroniła tego bachora byłaby tu razem z nim…

Gdyby on zaniósł dziecko Czarnemu Panu byliby tu razem…

Serce Severusa wyło nieludzko z niewyobrażalnego smutku i tęsknoty…

Lily dlaczego odeszłaś?

Dlaczego mnie tu zostawiłaś…

Miał ochotę stamtąd uciec z dala od Pottera…

Od oczu Lily…

- Pośpiesz się – powiedział ochrypniętym głosem.

Dzieciak przyśpieszył bez słowa, pojękując cicho. Widocznie bachor Pottera wywołał jakąś bójkę, w końcu niedaleko pada jabłko od jabłoni…

Ale to nie tłumaczyło skąd ten bachor się tu wziął. Nie chciał pytać, wolał nie wiedzieć i trzymać się od dzieciaka jak najdalej byłoby to możliwe.

Nie chciał mieć z nim nic wspólnego.

Chciał jak najszybciej znaleźć się w swoich kwaterach, najlepiej z butelką czegoś mocnego i, i spać i spać jak najdłużej byleby nie patrzeć nigdy więcej w te oczy. Mimo, że minęło tyle lat nie potrafił pogodzić się z jej śmiercią… Ani teraz, ani nigdy

Gdy znaleźli się przed gargulcem strzegącym wejście gabinetu Dumbledore'a dzieciak spojrzał znów na niego i spytał cicho.

- Dokąd idziemy?

Snape nie zamierzał odpowiadać, wymamrotał po nosem hasło (rubinowe smaczki***) i weszli na schody prowadzące do dębowych rzeźbionych drzwi otwierających gabinet dyrektora. Zastukał w nie trzy razy.

- Proszę – doszedł z wnętrza stłumiony głos dyrektora.

Kiedy weszli do środka starszy czarodziej uśmiechnął się do chłopca, jak gdyby się go tu spodziewał. Severus miał ochotę zetrzeć mu zaklęciem ten uśmiech

- Usiądźcie chłopcy, herbaty? – W jego oczach migotały wesołe iskierki.

- Ja podziękuję – rzekł Snape – Potter pojawił się na błoniach. Odeślij go z powrotem. Do widzenia Albusie.

- Severusie…

- Słucham dyrektorze? – burknął Snape niechętnie.

- Jak chłopiec się tu znalazł? – spytał Dumbledore.

Jego oczy migotały tak wesoło, jakby już wiedział o wszystkim. Severus nienawidził tych gierek.

- On mnie zabrał… - niespodziewanie powiedział chłopiec cichutko.

Trzymał w ręku pędzel. Pędzel z białej różdżki z piękną, rzeźbioną, czarną różą na rączce. Pędzel Lily. Pędzel magii miłości.

Ale to niemożliwe!

Przecież to by oznaczało…

Potter wylądował obok niego…

Ale przecież…

To jest Potter prawda?

Lily by go nie okłamała…

- Severusie czy to jest to o czym myślę? – spytał Dumbledore

Snape milczał. Nie mógł wydobyć z siebie słowa, a nawet jeśli by mógł, nie wiedziałby co powiedzieć.

- On miał mnie zabrać do tatusia – odezwał się Harry bezgłośnie.

- I zabrał – rzekł Dumbledore - Pędzel Zrodzony Z Magii Miłości

Da Twemu Sercu Wiele Radości

Jeśli Kochasz Szczerze To Odnajdziesz

Gdy Chcesz Krzywdzić W Nicość Przepadniesz. Prawda Severusie?

- Ale to NIEMOŻLIWE! – wykrzyknął Severus

- Uspokój się przyjacielu. Przecież wiesz, że Pędzel działa tylko na spokrewnionych…

- POWIEDZIAŁABY MI O TYM!

-Widocznie miała swoje powody…

- Czy ty coś sugerujesz? Ufała mi…

- Harry czy mógłbyś nas zostawić na moment? – Dumbledore zwrócił się nagle do chłopca.

Przestraszony Harry posłusznie opuścił gabinet i stanął za drzwiami niezdolny do ruchu.

Do oddychania.

Jego ojciec żył. I nawet o nim nie wiedział.

Chłopiec nie wiedział co o tym myśleć.

Dlaczego jego mama tak postąpiła?

Dlaczego mu o nim nic nie powiedziała?

Zza drzwi dochodziły stłumione głosy.

- W tych okolicznościach mógłbyś wziąć go do siebie… - usłyszał głos starszego pana

- SŁUCHAM? NIE CHCE MIEĆ Z NIM NIC WSPÓLNEGO! – jego ojciec był wściekły

- Ale jego rodzina…

- CHĘTNIE BY SIĘ GO POZBYŁA? PRZEZ TEGO PRZEKLĘTEGO BACHORA ONA NIE ŻYJE NIE ROZUMIESZ? GDYBY TYLKO NIE ISTNIAŁ…

- CISZA! – ryknął starzec – To nie jego wina, że Lily oddała za niego życie! Chcesz obwiniać o to , to dziecko?

Harry był zrozpaczony, a więc to jego wina…

Gdyby nie istniał…

Jego mamusia nie żyła przez niego, a jego tata go nienawidził…

Mógł to zrozumieć…

Nienawidzili go Dursley'owie

Sam siebie nienawidził…

Dlaczego jego mama oddała za niego życie? Teraz jego mama by żyła i razem z tatą byliby szczęśliwi. Mieliby inne dzieci. Mieliby wspaniałą, normalną rodzinę. Bez dziwadeł takich jak on… On przecież na to nie zasługiwał. Był inny. Był dziwadłem. Był niczym…

Otarł płynące łzy…

Wolałby wtedy umrzeć.

Nie żyć.

Nie istnieć.

Nigdy się nie urodzić.

Po chwili drzwi otwarły się z rozmachem, a jego tata schodził szybko zdenerwowany, na dół schodami prowadzącymi ku wyjściu na korytarz. Harry patrzył za nim, aż rąbek czarnej szaty nie zniknął wraz z tatą.

Poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie położył mu dłoń na ramieniu...

- Harry czy wszystko w porządku? – usłyszał za sobą zatroskany głos Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- W jak najlepszym proszę pana – odpowiedział smutno Harry.

- W takim razie pójdziemy do pani Pomfrey, wyleczy ci twój nos.

Koniec rozdziału.

*Flarmarynki Pomarańczowe – kwiaty o barwie głębokiej pomarańczy stosowane między innymi w Eliksirze Wzmacniającym, wydzielające słodkawy, miodowy zapach, wymyślone na potrzeby tego fanficka

**Pandzia Róża – najrzadsza istniejąca czarodziejska róża o biało-czarnych płatkach. Jeśli czarodziej ofiarowuje czarownicy ten kwiat, oznacza to, że oddaje jej wraz z nią swe serce i dozgonną miłość. Pomysł zaczerpnięty z Avatara – Legendy Angaa na potrzeby tego fanficka.

*** Rubinowe Smaczki – Czarodziejskie cukierki o wyglądzie rubinów i smaku słodkich poziomek. Można kupić je w Miodowym Królestwie za dziewięć sykli. Wymyślone na potrzeby tego fanficka


	4. Chapter 4

Ruda098: Wyjdzie, ale dokładniej opisane cierpienia Harry'ego będą opisane w następnym rozdziale.

Severus musi się najpierw oswoić ze swoimi uczuciami i myślami zanim zbudują z Harry'm jakąkolwiek więź.

Kazu94: Dziękuję bardzo, staram się właśnie choć to mój pierwszy prawdziwy fanficka. A wena to niestety kapryśna przyjaciółka, ale na szczęście dość często wpada

Rozdział IV

Bolesne powroty

Gdy zmierzali wspólnie z Dumbledore'm długimi korytarzami do Pani Pomfrey, Harry czuł się nieswojo. Ten dzień miał zbyt dużo przygód. Najpierw bójka z Dudley'em później tajemnica Magicznego Pędzla, potem odnalezienie uważanego za zmarłego ojca, który go odrzucił, a teraz szli oświetlonymi pochodniami, krętymi korytarzami , z wielkimi obrazami które… się poruszały.

Zagubiony chłopiec nie wiedział co się dzieje. Stare zamczysko wydawało się być przesiąknięte starą tajemnicą, zapachem przygód i magii. Z jednej strony było to intrygujące doświadczenie, a z drugiej opanowało go uczucie nieopanowanego niepokoju i niewytłumaczalnego lęku. Spojrzał na starszego mężczyznę. Za okularami połówkami miał duże, bladobłękitne, roziskrzone oczy, które zdawały się zapewniać, że dzisiejszy dzień jest najwspanialszym dniem jakim zaistniał i że wszystko się ułoży. Był ubrany w srebrno niebieskie szaty, które sięgały samej ziemi, zdawał się przez to płynąć w powietrzu. Na głowie miał w takim samym kolorze śmieszną, spiczastą czapkę, taką podobną do tych, które wkłada się na przyjęcia urodzinowe. Dumbledore zauważył te spojrzenia.

- To jest czarodziejska tiara. - uśmiechnął się ciepło, a jego oczy zamigotały wesoło.

- Czarodziejska? – spytał chłopiec niepewnie.

- Oczywiście – Dumbledore spojrzał na niego badawczo – Kiedy pójdziesz do szkoły dostaniesz taką samą.

- Ale… Proszę pana ja już chodzę do szkoły… - powiedział chłopiec i dodał smutno – I tam nie ma takich czapek.

- Ale gdy skończysz jedenaście lat i zaczniesz chodzić do tej szkoły będziesz mógł nosić codziennie inną. - uśmiechnął się do Harry'ego

- Będę mógł? Naprawdę? – zapytał niepewnie chłopiec – A czego będę się tu uczył? - spytał ciekawie.

- Oczywiście magii i czarodziejstwa, twój ojciec uczy tu eliksirów.

- Ale proszę pana?

- Tak Harry?

- A żeby się tego uczyć nie trzeba być czarownikiem?

- Ty jesteś czarodziejem.

Harry stanął jak wryty.

Przecież to niemożliwe.

- Kim jestem? – zapytał na wpół ciekawy na wpół przerażony.

- Czarodziejem Harry. I to naprawdę dobrym.

To dlatego był dziwadłem?

Dlatego był inny?

Niechciany… Pogardzany… Odrzucony…

Ale, zaraz…

- To znaczy, że jest więcej dzi…. Znaczy jest więcej czarodziei…?

- Jest wiele magicznych dzieci na świecie – odpowiedział staruszek przyglądając mu się badawczym wzrokiem.

Harry szedł dalej pogrążony we własnych myślach. Magiczne dzieci? Jeśli jest ich więcej, może znajdzie jakichś przyjaciół?

Czy znajdzie kogoś kto chciałby się z nim zaprzyjaźnić?

Czy zasłużył sobie na czyjąkolwiek przyjaźń?

Czy zasłużył na jakiekolwiek pozytywne uczucie?

Czy i tutaj będzie musiał radzić sobie sam?

Harry nie znał odpowiedzi na te pytania, a im więcej nad nimi rozmyślał tym więcej ich przybywało. Szli dalej w milczeniu, a ściany odbijały echo ich kroków. Zatrzymali się dopiero, przed drewnianymi, rzeźbionymi drzwiami. Dumbledore chwycił za metalową klamkę w kształcie róży i puścił Harry'ego przodem. Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdumienia. Nigdy nie widział tak wielkiego i jasnego pomieszczenia. Przez ogromne, gotyckie okna wpadały strumienie słonecznego światła, po czym zdawały się pełznąć po białych, grubych murach spływając niczym świetlista rzeka na kamienną podłogę. Pod wysokim, kremowym sufitem rzeźbionym w delikatne kwiaty, unosiły się dziesiątki zapalonych świec o różnokolorowych płomieniach. W pomieszczeniu stało kilkadziesiąt łóżek ustrojonych bladobłękitną pościelą, a obok nich zostały umieszczone pojedyncze szafki w jasnoorzechowym odcieniu. Na samym końcu Sali znajdowało się dwoje drzwi, przez które wyjrzała starsza pani odziana w białe szaty i czepek o tej samej barwie.

- Witaj Poppy… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale ona nie zwróciła na niego uwagi, już podchodząc do chłopca szybkim krokiem, z różdżką w prawej dłoni.

- A co to się stało? Pewnie musi bardzo boleć, zaraz wszystko naprawimy słoneczko. – uśmiechnęła się ciepło do Harry'ego, po czym machnęła krótko różdżką i jego nos został naprawiony.

Harry był zaskoczony. Nie tylko szybkim naprawieniem nosa, ale najbardziej tym, że ta pani był dla niego miła. Nikt nigdy nie przejmował się jego bólem, a skąd dopiero tym by go wyleczyć. Nikt nigdy nie mówił do niego słoneczko. Dlaczego ta pani była dla niego tak miła?

- Nie wiem co te dzieci teraz robią, chodzą ciągle poobijane. Jak nie siniaki, to złamania. Zaraz tylko gdzie ja mam tę maść. – mamrotała do siebie, po czym podeszła do szafki i wyciągała z niej coraz to inne, różnokolorowe fiolki. Po chwili wyjęła jedną o ciemnopurpurowej barwie i podała ją chłopcu. – Smaruj nos trzy razy dziennie przez dwa dni, możesz zacząć od teraz – uśmiechnęła się promiennie i dodała – Może trochę piec, ja w tym czasie sprawdzę inne twoje obrażenia.

Wyjęła swoją różdżkę po czym dotknęła najpierw czoła chłopca, potem pergaminu i wypowiedziała jakąś niezrozumiałą dla Harry'ego formułę. Harry patrzył z fascynacją wymalowaną na twarzy gdy za sprawą magii na pergaminie pojawiały się coraz to nowe świetliste litery, podczas gdy pielęgniarka z każdym nowym zdaniem robiła się coraz bledsza, a jej oczy rozszerzały się w szoku. Drobny druk zajął prawie cały zwój. Nagle twarz pani Pomfrey wykrzywiła się w nieokiełznanej wściekłości.

- Albusie coś ty zrobił? – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Co się stało moja droga? - dyrektor był wyraźnie zakłopotany.

- Spójrz na to! – wykrzyczała wściekle i podała pergamin zdezorientowanemu Dumbledore'owi

Gdy skończył czytać był w takim samym szoku jak pielęgniarka.

- Co to? - zaciekawił się chłopiec.

- Harry mój ty biedny chłopcze… wybacz mi – wyszeptał dyrektor.

Chłopiec był zdezorientowany. Nie wiedział za co takiego przeprasza go dyrektor. Przecież nic mu nie zrobił, a wręcz przeciwnie był dla niego miły w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych ludzi. I co takiego mogli zobaczyć na tym pergaminie?

- Ale dyrektorze ja nie wiem o co chodzi… - wybąkał nieśmiało.

- Wybacz mi, że będziesz tam musiał wrócić przykro mi…

- Słucham? – krzyknęła pani Pomfrey – Nie możesz go tam puścić!-

- Poppy ja muszę… - zaczął Dumbledore, ale zdenerwowana kobieta nie pozwoliła mu dokończyć

- Przecież ktoś inny może! Nawet ja!

- Poppy on będzie bezpieczny tylko ze swoją rodziną. – odparł zmartwiony dyrektor.

- Bezpieczny o ile go nie wykończą. – prychnęła ze złością.

- Wolisz by dopadł go ktoś inny?

Pomfrey o ile to zbladła jeszcze bardziej i ponuro pokiwała głową.

- Niestety to prawda, ale w takim razie wyślij tam kogoś do obserwacji!

- Oczywiście i już nawet wiem kogo – odpowiedział starzec a na jego usta wypłynął chytry, nie pasujący do niego uśmieszek.

Ktoś kto dobrze go znał już wiedział, że kogoś czeka niemiła niespodzianka.

W tym samym czasie w najgłębszych czeluściach lochów Mistrz Eliksirów wpatrywał się nieobecnym wzrokiem w przygasające płomienie w antycznym kominku, trzymając w długich, smukłych palcach czwartą z kolei literatkę napełnioną bursztynowym płynem. Nawet podtrzymywany procentami zawartymi w Ognistej Whisky nie mógł oderwać się od ponurych, przygnębiających myśli.

Dlaczego mu nie powiedziała?

Czyżby naprawdę mu nie ufała?

Przecież go kochała…

Kochała prawda?

Nigdy nie planował mieć dzieci, a tu nagle zjawia się Potter i wywraca jego życie do góry nogami. Zaraz, poprawił się nie Potter tylko Harry Snape? Śmieszne! Jego syn. Jego dziecko. Dziecko przez, które odeszła stąd i nigdy nie wróci.

Zanurzył usta w literatce i wychynął zawartość jednym duszkiem, po czym odstawił ją i rozejrzał się po swoich kwaterach w poszukiwaniu butelki.

Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że ponury profesor ciągle przyodziany w czerń, będzie mieszkał w starej, brudnej i mrocznej jaskini. Ci, którzy tak pomyśleli nie wiedzą w jakim byli błędzie. Przestronne pomieszczenie było co prawda urządzone skromnie, ale było utrzymane w wręcz przesadnym porządku. W jednym z rogów stało duże, dębowe biurko a przy nim krzesło o tej samej barwie z bladozielonym obiciem. Przez zaczarowane okno osnute w srebrne zasłony , widać było Zakazany Las i kawałek jeziora a pod nim znajdowała się wygodna oliwkowa kanapa. Ściany o teksturze aksamitu pomalowano na groszkowy kolor, z srebrnymi wykończeniami. Podłoga została wyłożona puchowym, miękkim dywanem. Na jednej ze ścian było dwoje drzwi, jedne prowadziły do jego sypialni, a drugie do małej prywatnej biblioteczki z cennym księgozbiorem. Na półce nad kominkiem, znajdowała się jedyna zamieszczona tu fotografia.

Zdjęcie młodej kobiety z włosami o rudej barwie, które kaskadami łagodnych fal spływały jej do ramion. Z zielono-szmaragdowymi oczami bardziej czarującymi, niż cała magia wszechświata.

Lily…

Dlaczego odeszłaś?

Dlaczego nie uciekłaś…

Dlaczego oddałaś za niego życie…

Wiedział, że to pragnienie jest egoistyczne, ale wolał by to ona żyła niż…

Kochał ją. Oddałby całe życie gdyby zwrócili mu ją choć na chwilę. By jeszcze raz ją przytulić. By zobaczyć, usłyszeć, poczuć jej obecność. Jej bliskość, jej ciepło i miłość.

Wraz z nią umarło jego serce i wszystkie uczucia. Wątpił w to, że jeszcze kiedyś ktoś będzie dla niego ważny.

Bo i po co? By mieć i stracić? Czy ból, którym się płaci za poczucie chwili szczęścia przez całe życie jest tego wart? Czy warto później cierpieć tak jak po stracie Lily? Jak po stracie matki?

Wiedział, że te chwile szczęścia i ciepła były warte, ale mimo to… wolał przez to już nie przechodzić nigdy więcej.

Wszystko co miał zostało mu odebrane. Wszystko. Nawet swoją niewinność.

Nie wierzył w słowa Dumbledore'a, że pracuje „dla wyższych celów". Śmieszne! Jest takim samym mordercą jak Avery. Tak samo jak Voldemort. Zabijał i torturował tak samo jak oni z zimną krwią i nie mógł ot tak wyszukiwać sobie żadnych wymówek. Należały mu się te cierpienia. Ale wolałby być torturowany z największym okrucieństwem przez całą wieczność, niż by płacić za to stratą życia najbliższych.

Jego ponure rozmyślania przerwał palący ból w przedramieniu. Wciągnął ze świstem powietrze. Fale cierpienia przepływało przez jego ciało, promieniując z przedramienia na inne partie ciała. Szklaneczka wypadła z jego smukłej dłoni teraz zaciśniętej w niemym cierpieniu, roztrzaskując się na setki lśniących elementów i rozlewając dookoła bursztynowy płyn, tak samo jak w tej chwili roztrzaskał się jego świat, a wszelkie nadzieje wypłynęły z niego pozostawiając po sobie jedynie pustkę.

Ten ból mógł oznaczać tylko jedno. To czego Dumbledore był pewien, a czego inni się bali. Świat był znów zagrożony. Lord Voldemort powrócił.

Severus nie mógł, lub nie chciał w to uwierzyć. Na moment jego umysł przyćmiła ludzka nieopanowana panika, lecz po chwili zepchnął ją na dno podświadomości. Jakkolwiek by się nie bał i czegokolwiek by nie zrobił musiał tam iść. Znów musiał oddać się roli szpiega. Dobrze o tym wiedział. W tej chwili nie mógł nawet poinformować Albusa o powrocie Czarnego Pana. Musiał się spieszyć…

Wstał powoli ciągle trzymając się za obolałą rękę po czym podszedł do biblioteczki.

- Forrige Forventning* - wyszeptał drżącym głosem.

Przed nim otwarło się nieużywane przez siedem lat małe pomieszczenie. Wszedł powoli do środka oświetlając niedbałym ruchem różdżki jedyną znajdującą się tam pochodnię. Podszedł do stojącej w jednym rogu starej, zbutwiałej skrzyni. Otworzył ją z niejakim strachem. Wiedział co go czeka jeśli znów dołączy do śmierciożerców. Nie, nie bał się bólu, nie swojego. Bał się tego, że znów będzie musiał zadawać cierpienia innym. Gdy wyjmował ze środka starą, czarną pelerynę i zakurzoną maskę jego twarz wykrzywiło obrzydzenie. Odświeżył przebranie prostym zaklęciem, po czym zaczął je zakładać. Pamiętał co się stało gdy zakładał ją pierwszy raz. Właśnie wtedy odebrano mu duszę, w momencie gdy na jego przedramieniu wypalano znamię i rozkazano torturować małe dziecko. Dziecko na litość boską! Do tej pory nie mógł o tym zapomnieć mimo iż bardzo by chciał. Pamiętał te niebieskie oczy wypełnione bólem i strachem, które zdawały się błagać o litość i śmierć. Pamiętał jego nieludzkie krzyki pełne cierpienia, odbijające się echem od kamiennych ścian. Pamiętał sączącą się krew po posadzce z ran zadanych przez niego. Pamiętał, że o mało się wtedy nie poddał i nie próbował go ratować. Śmieszne. Severus Snape cyniczny złośliwy drań, próbujący ratować cierpiące dzieci! Jednak tego nie zrobił. Nie mógł. Musiał szpiegować „dla wyższego dobra". Tylko czemu za wyższe dobro muszą płacić niewinne dzieci?

Przerwał swoje rozmyślania po czym zabezpieczył swoje kwatery i opuścił szkolne mury śpiesząc ku polu aportacyjnemu. Pomimo iż był środek lata noce były wyjątkowo chłodne. Wiał lekki wiatr w zachodnim kierunku, tworząc na jeziorze delikatne fale, odbijające księżycowe światło i tysiące jaśniejących gwiazd. Severus nie mógł uwierzyć, że może być tak pięknie gdy świat znów miał zostać zalany strachem, mrokiem i cierpieniem. Dotarł do kwiecistej polany, której nie obejmowało pole antyaportacyjne i zniknął z cichym trzaskiem, by po chwili znaleźć się u stóp ogromnej mrocznej wieży zbudowanej z wulkanicznego bazaltu. Było tu przenikliwie zimno, a widok przesłaniała gęsta mgła zdradzająca obecność dementorów.

Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił bolesny grymas. Bliższa obecność tych mrocznych stworzeń już zaczęła na niego oddziaływać pozostawiając tylko dziurę wypełnioną bólem. Jeśli podszedłby bliżej znów spowiłby go mrok przeszłości. Znów ujrzałby twarze tych, których skrzywdził i jej martwe ciało. Severus otrząsnął się. Nie mógł sobie teraz na to pozwolić. Jeśli chciał przeżyć, musiał być spokojny i skupiony. Postawił nowe bariery wokół umysłu spychając emocje na samo dno.

Rozejrzał się dookoła. Przybył już prawie cały Wewnętrzny Krąg. Wśród zamaskowanych rozpoznał Lucjusza Malfoya, Avery'ego, Notta i kilku innych. Wiedział, że kilkoro z nich nadal jest w Azkabanie, a kilkoro… no cóż jeśli się nie stawią, wolał na razie nie myśleć co ich czeka…

- Moi wierni poddani – usłyszeli cichy, syczący głos dobiegający znikąd.

Po chwili kamienie rozsunęły się tworząc w kamiennej wieży przejście, w którym stał sam Czarny Pan z rozpostartymi ramionami w geście powitania. Nagle jego ręce opadły.

- Ale czy na pewno wierni? – jego twarz wykrzywiła się w grymasie nieludzkiej wściekłości – Tyle lat mieliście by pomóc swemu Panu wydostać się z otchłani bezsilności… a jednak zjawiliście się.

- Panie jesteśmy ci bezgranicznie wierni – Lucjusz Malfoy padł na kolana z uwielbieniem i szacunkiem – Ty wiesz Panie, że dla ciebie jesteśmy w stanie poświęcić swe życie.

- Czyżby? Więc gdzie byłeś Lucjuszu gdy ja musiałem istnieć w bezsilnej, bezcielesnej formie, bez szansy powrotu? Crucio! – ostanie zdanie wykrzyczał wściekle.

Wszyscy patrzyli jak Malfoy wije się w cierpieniu, a jego krzyki rozchodziły się po całej przestrzeni.

Po kilku minutach Czarny Pan łaskawie przerwał klątwę.

- Skoro potrafił mnie znaleźć Glizdogon po kilku latach to jestem pewien, iż wam zajęłoby to o wiele mniej. Woleliście prowadzić spokojne życie i zapomnieć o swoim Panu. Wiec pytam was czy jesteście mi wierni?

Całe zgromadzenie zaczęło energicznie przytakiwać.

- Powinienem was zabić tchórze! – wysyczał wściekle –Ale wasz Pan jest litościwy. Choć kara was nie ominie. – Jego szkarłatne ślepia zwróciły się ku Mistrzowi Eliksirów – A czy ty jesteś mi wierny Severusie? Czy kompletnie zeszlamiałeś przy Dumbledorze?

- Jestem ci oddany Mój Panie – Severus skłonił się z pełnym szacunkiem, siląc się na spokój.

- Mam taką nadzieję! Crucio! – wykrzyknął.

Severus upadł na ziemię trzęsąc się w niemym cierpieniu. Nie da mu tej satysfakcji, nie będzie krzyczał, choć jego mięśnie paliły żywym ogniem. Miał wrażenie, że boli go więcej części ciała niż posiada. Po kilku minutach wydających się wiecznością zaklęcie ustało, choć ból nie przeminął.

- A to byś nie zapomniał kto jest twoim Panem. Culter!

Snape poczuł jak jego ciało zostaje rozrywane, a z coraz nowszych ran, wylewa się więcej krwi. Nie pamiętał już dalszej części spotkania oprócz trzech słów „Trzeba złapać Pottera".

Był bardziej skupiony na utrzymywaniu osłon wokół umysłu, co było prawie nie możliwe przy tak wielkim bólu. Pamiętał tylko jak resztkami sił dotarł do punktu aportacyjnego i deportował się z powrotem na polanie, po czym z powodu wielkiej utraty krwi zwyczajnie stracił przytomność

Koniec rozdziału.


	5. Chapter 5

Ruda098: W tym rozdziale nie wiem czy reakcja Dumbledore'a będzie kanoniczna, ale pamiętajmy, że był też człowiekiem. Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Co do wyjaśnień z Harry'm wyjaśnienia w przyszłym rozdziale.

Kazu94: W tym rozdziale masz opisane wszystko co do powrotu Lorda. Wena ostatnio aż tak nie kaprysi, chociaż wczoraj mnie naszła o czwartej w nocy :)

Kruszynka85: Bardzo mnie cieszy, że się wam podoba. To bardzo motywuje do lepszej i szybszej pracy.

Rozdział V

Poczucie Straty

11 czerwca 1988 Północno-wschodnia Szkocja.

Miasteczko Aberdeen* nazywane również Granitowym Miastem było usytuowane nad ujściem dwóch rzek Don i Dee do Morza Północnego. Miasteczko tętniło swoim życiem. Znajdowały się tutaj przeróżne nowoczesne fabryki, jak i przepiękne ponad sześciuset letnie zabytki warte poświęcenia im chociaż chwili uwagi takie jak przykładowo katedra St. Machar. Lecz żaden z tutejszych mieszkańców nie miał żadnego pojęcia o jednym zabytku mimo, że znajdował się on na obrzeżach Aberdeen. Bo, który mugol mógłby mieć pojęcie o ukrytej, magicznie zbudowanej z czarnego bazaltu wieży obronnej Mortimera Tormencjusza, Czarnego Pana sprzed czterystu lat skoro nie wiedziała o tym prawie cała społeczność czarodziei? Tym bardziej nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że obecnie powróciło do niej życie. Lub lepiej by powiedzieć powróciły tu strach, ból i śmierć. Tym razem zamieszkiwał ją ówczesny Czarny Pan wraz ze swym tchórzliwym poddanym Peterem Pettigrew. Lecz w końcu zawdzięczał Peterowi ratunek od wieczystej, bezcielesnej egzystencji. Glizdogon odnalazł go po ponad siedmiu latach wtedy gdy wszyscy inni zaczynali go wpuszczać w niepamięć. To Glizdogonowi udało się wykraść Kapłanom księgę Necronomicon**, dzięki której wykonał Ritus Reditus Animus In Artus***. Peter odnalazł Białołuskiego Smoka Azjatyckiego, któremu przypadła rola ofiary podczas tego rytuału. Voldemort właśnie dzięki temu doszedł do tego wniosku że jedynie sługa, który jest tchórzliwy i zdolny do wszystkiego by ocalić własną skórę jest przydatny. Teraz Lord Voldemort odrodził się ponownie, potężniejszy i posiadający jeszcze więcej wiedzy. Był pewny, że tym razem uda się oczyścić świat ze zasyfiałego, szlamowatego podłoża. Tym razem wyeliminuje małego Pottera czym prędzej, a wtedy nikt mu już nie stanie na drodze do opanowania Wielkiej Brytanii. Tym razem nawet ten szlamolubny dyrektor-idiota nikogo nie ocali. Dokończy dzieło swego przodka i zapanuje nad całym światem! Musiał jedynie jak najszybciej wykorzystywać ich niewiedzę o jego powrocie. Wątpił aby Knot coś zauważył, ale…

Ale starzec wiedział wiele…

Można by rzec, iż nawet zbyt wiele.

Już od dawna za czasów dawnej świetności podejrzewał, że w jego najbliższym gronie jest szpieg. Nawet kilku z nich podejrzewał. Najbezpieczniej byłoby zabić podejrzanych, lecz dopóki nie zbuduje swojej armii nie może sobie pozwolić na burzenie fundamentów. Jest ich zbyt mało. Podejrzewał Einara Notta, Rudolfa Lastrange, Lucjusza Malfoya, Amycusa Carrowa i Severusa Snape'a. Pierwszych czterech za zbytnie poufności w Ministerstwie Magii a podczas tamtejszej wojny w środku ich najważniejszych akcji zazwyczaj pojawiały się zastępy aurorów. Snape'a podejrzewał przez zbytnie poufalenie się z tym brodatym starcem, chociaż Nott również często tam niegdyś przebywał. Tak zdecydowanie Nott był z nich najniebezpieczniejszy… ale i tak nikomu już nie można ufać. Być może szpiegów było kilku, a nie można ryzykować przegraniem tej wojny. Stawka jest zbyt wysoka. Gdy tylko wejdą w stan otwartej wojny każde zagrożenie trzeba wyeliminować. Nie mógł teraz zaprzątać tym swoich myśli. Musiał znaleźć jakikolwiek sposób na porwanie i zabicie chłopca. Najlepiej tak, aby Dumbledore nie spostrzegł tego zbyt szybko. Tak, dzieciak zapłaci za zniszczenie jego ciała i siedmiu lat życia w niebycie. Zapłaci za to, że kiedykolwiek stanął na jego drodze ku świetności. Żałował tylko, że jego matka umarła zbyt szybko. Powinna cierpieć za to co zrobiła! Jednak chłopiec będzie musiał wystarczyć… Będzie krzyczał i płakał, a jego wycieńczone ciało drżało i wiło się w bólu i powolnej agonii. Jego dusza będzie składała modlitwy i z nadzieją wyczekiwała chwili śmierci.

- Będzie żałować chwili w której się urodził – zasyczał w wężomowie.

- Już o to zadbasz Panie – wysyczała Nagini – Ty już o to zadbasz…

- Glizdogonie! – wrzasnął już po angielsku, uśmiechając się złowieszczo – Zdobądź mi Restancję Kroplistą****

- O-ooczywiście Panie – wyjąkał przestraszony Glizdogon, po czym zmieniając się szybko w szczura rekordowo wybiegł z pomieszczenia.

Czarny Pan pokręcił za nim głową z politowaniem.

- I tak głupcze wygrają tylko ci najsilniejsi. Ci, którzy posiedli wiedzę jak powstrzymać śmierć… - uśmiechnął się do siebie drwiąco, po czym dodał złowieszczym szeptem – A posiadłem ją tylko ja…

Little Whinging, Hrabstwo Surrey

Harry stał naprzeciwko wejścia swojego domu drżąc ze strachu. Nie chciał tutaj być. Nie chciał tutaj wracać. Nie chciał znów się bać. Nie chciał być już głodny.

Upokorzenia…

Ból…

Bezsennie spędzane noce…

Naprawdę tego nie chciał. Co prawda dyrektor Hogwartu zapewniał, iż jego rodzina nic nie pamięta…

Ale co z tego skoro znowu coś zrobi źle a jego wuj znów go zbije? Z resztą to nie wujka się tu najbardziej bał… co prawda jego wujek gardził nim i naprawdę czasem go bił choć częściej kończyło się na kilku razach, ale Dudley… On nie miał granic i nie potrzebował żadnego powodu żeby go zbić. Pamiętał jak raz złamał mu rękę… aż do wczoraj nie mógł nią swobodnie poruszać. Jakimś cudem pani Pomfrey udało się naprawić go całego. Po raz pierwszy od tylu lat był najedzony, wyspany i nic go nie bolało. Naprawdę był jej bardzo wdzięczny, ale był pewien, że Dudley zadba o to aby jego stan nie był zbyt długo za dobry. A wuj i ciotka nie robili z tym po prostu nic. Co prawda gdy nikogo nie było w domu ciocia zawsze dawała mu jeść i odsyłała z powrotem do komórki, więc tam mógł odpocząć. Nie wiedział czy ciocia robi to dla niego czy po prostu nie chce go widzieć. Ale przecież ciocia nie była zła, ani razu go nie uderzyła. Wtedy gdy miał uszkodzoną rękę chciała go wysłać nawet do lekarza, ale wujek stwierdził, że wtedy Harry by się lenił i nie miał by kto pracować w domu, a przecież wujek nie utrzymywałby darmozjada. Co prawda ciocia ani razu go nie przytuliła, ani nie dostawał żadnych prezentów, ale komu to potrzebne skoro choć trochę o niego dbała? Wiedział, że ciocia zawsze zgadzała się z wujkiem, ale karmiła go, dbała i będzie jej za to wdzięczny do końca swoich dni.

W końcu zdecydował się zapukać, w końcu wuj był w pracy, a Dudley zapewne włóczył się po mieście ze swoimi kolegami, goniąc słabszych i mniejszych. Wiedział co ich czeka. W końcu nie raz był ich ofiarą.

Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się, a w progu stała ciocia Petunia. Na jej pociągłej twarzy odmalowała się ulga, po chwili zastąpiona przez gniew.

Harry wystraszył się. Jego ciotka rzadko bywała zła. Oznaczało to jedno. Będą kłopoty.

Petunia chodziła nerwowo po całym mieszkaniu i nie mając nic do roboty sprzątała i tak już czysty dom, aby zająć czymś myśli. Od samego rana w jej głowie kołatała się szaleńczo jedna myśl. Gdzie jest Harry?

Obudziła się dziś wcześnie rano, więc to ona przygotowała śniadanie Vernonowi nie chcąc budzić zmęczonego chłopca. Gdy dobiegła godzina dziewiąta zaczęła się denerwować, że chłopiec jest chory, gdyż zawsze budził się bardzo wcześnie. Jednak gdy otworzyła jego komórkę okazało się, że chłopca tam nie ma. Nie było go również w całym domu, ani ogrodzie. Wtedy właśnie pierwszy raz w życiu wpadła w prawdziwą panikę. Nie wiedziała co robić. Nie mogła zawiadomić policji o zniknięciu Harry'ego bo gdyby się wydało, że chłopczyk był bity Vernon zostałby aresztowany. Co prawda nie podobało jej się krzywdzenie dziecka, ale przecież lepiej to niż miałby zostać wyrzucony na ulicę, a ona nie chciała by jej mąż został w więzieniu. To byłoby straszne.

A teraz Harry zniknął…

A co jeśli w końcu ten morderca dopadł to dziecko?

Co jeśli chłopiec jest gdzieś więziony?

Co jeśli już nie wróci?

Wiedziała, że dla Harry'ego ona nie jest ważna, w końcu traktowała go bardzo zimno, ale… przez te kilka lat przyzwyczaiła się do dziecka…

Wiedziała, że tak będzie…

W końcu, która kobieta mając dziecko potrafiłaby skrzywdzić inne? A Harry miał ciężkie życie… Był tylko małym chłopcem, sierotą, wychowywanym w chłodnym, okrutnym otoczeniu. Często pobity i głodny. Wyśmiewany przez kolegów. Jakiś psychopata pragnął odebrać mu życie, a mimo to chłopiec był taki pełen życia i radosny. Widziała nie raz jego piękne obrazy, pamiętała jak uśmiechał się łagodnie przycinając kwiaty. To było kochane dziecko, sam często był głodny, lecz nadal dzielił się tym bezdomnym kotem. Pomimo przeciwności losu nigdy nie zaprzedał duszy, nie stał się zły czy rozgoryczony. Czasami zazdrościła, że Dudley nie był taki. Nie, Dudley to była mniejsza, okrutniejsza i bardziej rozpuszczona wersja Vernona. Naprawdę czasami wolałaby by było na odwrót. Wtedy była by w stanie znienawidzić Harry'ego i mieć szacunek dla własnego dziecka. Bo , który rodzic chciałby mieć dziecko znęcające się nad słabszymi? Jej rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. W jej sercu zapaliła się iskra nadziei. Powoli podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je pomału jakby bojąc się, że jak szybciej otworzy to nadzieja zgaśnie. Gdy ujrzała kto stał za drzwiami opanowało ją przyjemne odczucie ulgi, szybko jednak zastąpione przez złość.

- Gdzieś ty się podziewał dzieciaku? Co ty sobie myślałeś? Odpowiedz mi Harry! – ostatnie słowa były raczej histerycznym piskiem zamiast, jak to sobie zaplanowała gniewnym wrzaskiem.

Naprawdę martwiła się o niego. Nie powinna, ale jednak…

- Przepraszam ciociu… Nie powinienem wychodzić… Przepraszam… - powiedział cicho drżącym głosem.

Z całej jego postaci emanował smutek i rozczarowanie. Chłopiec nigdy się nie poddawał, a teraz wyglądał jakby stracił chęć życia. Jakby ta iskra rozpalająca jego serce została nagle zgaszona przez lodowaty wiatr. Petunia nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, nigdy nie widziała go takiego. On nie powinien wyglądać jakby właśnie przegrał walkę z życiem. Żadne dziecko nie powinno! Widząc to nagle cały gniew uleciał z Petunii zastąpiony przez niepewność.

- Czy coś się stało? – zapytała cicho i niepewnie, rozglądając się czy aby Dudley nie podsłuchuje. Nie mogła pozwolić by wyrzucili Harry'ego z powodu 'bo Dudley jest zazdrosny', ale teraz było najważniejsze dowiedzieć się co sprawiło, że Harry był przygnębiony. – Czy mój syn zrobił ci krzywdę?

- Nie ciociu, to nie to… - szepnął cicho – ale na razie to tajemnica dobrze?

Oczywiście mieli pełno swoich małych tajemnic. Zazwyczaj dotyczących posiłków, maści przeciwbólowych czy lekarstw. Harry nigdy nie miał nic do ukrycia, ale skoro teraz miał to lepiej by naprawdę się w to nie mieszała. Czasem lepiej naprawdę nie wiedzieć. Po za tym lepiej by Harry miał komu ufać, skoro nie miał nawet przyjaciół. Mogłoby się to naprawdę źle skończyć.

- Dobrze dziecko, umyj ręce dostaniesz coś do jedzenia. Tylko migiem! – powiedziała zerkając w stronę drzwi, po czym upewniając się, że zniknął mruknęła cicho do siebie – Ty mój mały biedny chłopcze, mam nadzieję, że nie robię źle. Mam nadzieję.

Hogwart. Błonia.

Tak, Błonia o tej porze roku można by określić ósmym cudem świata. Wiedział p tym również Dumbledore, który właśnie wracając z boiska do Quidditcha gdzie odesłał Harry'ego świstoklikiem z powrotem do domu, podziwiał zapierające dech w piersiach krajobrazy. Krystalicznie czysta i nieruchoma tafla jeziora, niczym zwierciadło odbijała sklepienie nieba obleczone gdzieniegdzie puchowymi chmurami. Łąki zostały przyozdobione gęstym, wielobarwnym, kwiatowym dywanem. Nawet zazwyczaj przerażający Zakazany Las jakby stał się przyjemniejszy dla oka. Lecz to co go w tej chwili przeraziło bardziej niż cokolwiek w życiu znajdowało się tuż na jego granicy.

Skulona, czarnowłosa, przyodziana w czerń postać leżała nie poruszając się, a z jej otwartych ran sączyła się krew.

Severus.

Po raz pierwszy w życiu Albus poczuł jak jego krew zastyga w panice. Potrzebował dłuższej chwili, aby się opanować. Być może był potężny, lecz nadal pozostawał tylko człowiekiem. Severusa kochał jak własne dziecko. Tyle w życiu już poświęcił, nie otrzymując tylko w zamian chłód i pustkę.

Nie może nic mu się stać nie może na to pozwolić. Siłą zmusił się do zachowania czystego umysłu. Czym prędzej zawołał Fawkesa, by po chwili z ognistym rykiem pojawić się w Skrzydle Szpitalnym, tuż obok Poppy, prawie wytrącając jej tacę z eliksirami z rąk.

- Albusie co się stało? – krzyknęła przerażona.

- Nie wiem! Ratuj go! Proszę! – krzyknął wstrząśnięty.

Pomfrey słysząc błagalny ton, natychmiast zabrała się do ratowania Mistrza Eliksirów.

Dyrektor usiadł ciężko, nie potrafiąc już skrywać dłużej emocji.

Jego mały, odważny Severus.

Jedyny człowiek, który potrafił powiedzieć mu co o nim myśli bez mrugnięcia okiem.

Jedyny człowiek z którym potrafili się kłocić godzinami, dla zwykłej zabawy.

Jedyny człowiek, który nie kwestionował jego decyzji i nie oczekiwał niemożliwego.

Albus dobrze wiedział jaki Severus był skryty, ale mimo to on otworzył się przed nim. O prawdziwym Severusie Snapie wiedziały tylko trzy osoby: jego matka, Lily i sam dyrektor. A Albus nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Wiedzieli o sobie naprawdę wiele, więc w swoim towarzystwie mogli czuć się swobodnie. Jeśli jeden popełniał błąd drugi nie zawahał się powiedzieć co o tym myśli, mimo iż nikt inny nie odważyłby się wtrącać w sprawy któregokolwiek z nich. Często razem oglądali sprawę z różnych stron i razem podejmowali decyzję. Czy to w wojnie, czy co do wyboru herbaty.

A dziś nie było go przy nim. Nie było go gdy cierpiał. Nie było go, aby pomóc złagodzić jego ból. Nie było go aby ukoić jego rozpacz.

- Albusie… – powiedziała Poppy drżącym głosem. Jej twarz wyrażała smutek. – Culter podczas… on… alkohol… nie oddycha…

- Nie…- szepnął a po policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. – to niemożliwe… on nie może umrzeć…

To niemożliwe…

Severus, który był dla niego jak syn…

Nie…

Severus, którego kochał…

Severus, któremu nigdy nie powiedział jaki jest dla niego ważny…

Nagle Fawkes sfrunął z jego ramienia i przystanął na poręczy łóżka. Po chwili pochylił swój piękny łepek, a perliste łzy, zasklepiały coraz to gorsze rany, pozostawiające po sobie świeże blizny. Dumbledore przez pełne łez oczy widział, jak powoli klatka piersiowa Severusa unosi się i opada. Podszedł powoli jakby nie wierząc, że już wszystko dobrze i dotknął jego twarzy, odgarniając z jego czoła jeden z czarnych, jedwabistych kosmyków. Usiadł obok niego na łóżku i tym razem po jego zaznaczonej zmarszczkami twarzy ponownie popłynęły łzy, lecz tym razem ulgi. Widząc to pielęgniarka wycofała się o swojego kantorka, dając mu trochę prywatności, lecz dyrektor nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Dziękuje ci Fawkes… - powiedział cichym, zachrypniętym głosem. – Tak bardzo ci dziękuję…

Nie wiedział jak długo siedział, pilnując stanu swego najukochańszego syna. Nie ważne, że nie był jego synem. Liczyła się jedynie ich więź. Uczucie istniejące w starszym człowieku, który nie posiadał dziecka i młodego człowieka, którego prawdziwy ojciec potrafił jedynie ranić…

Gdy zaczęło się ściemniać Severus powoli zaczął otwierać oczy…

- On wrócił… dyrektorze… Voldemort… on wrócił – wychrypiał.

Po raz drugi tego dnia Albus Dumbledore nie wiedział co ma zrobić.

Koniec rozdziału.

*Aberdeen – Informacje na temat tego miasteczka zostały dobroczynnie wspomożone przez Wikipedię z powodu niechęci ruszenia czterech liter do biblioteki. Wspomogli to opowiadanie na rzecz akcji Tristania Czyta Nie Tylko Dzieciom. Akcja polega na zanudzaniu Tego-Którego-Nie-Umiał-Czytać aż dobrowolnie przestanie straszyć Chłopca-Który-Był-Mądrzejszy-I-Czytał. Wymyślone na potrzeby opowiadania.

**Necronomicon– fikcyjna Wcale-Nie-Taka-Mroczna księga wymyślona przez Howarda Phillipsa Lovecrafta na potrzeby swoich opowiadań, dołączona też tu na potrzeby mojego twora-potwora. W niej zamieszczony został Rytuał Powrotu bo przecież twórca pierwszego horkruksa musiał jakoś wrócić. Nie myśleliście chyba, że wisiałby tak wieczność bez ciała? W końcu był ślizgonem a ci zawsze myślą do końca. Nie martwcie się w tym opowiadaniu miał tylko jednego horkruksa. Voldemort ma lepsze sposoby na nieśmiertelność.

***W tłumaczeniu z łaciny oznacza: Ceremonia Powrotu Duszy Do Ciała. (w skrócie Rytuał Powrotu) – Rytuał ten polega na złożeniu ofiary z najpotężniejszego białomagicznego zwierzęcia czyli Białołuskiego Smoka Azjatyckiego, w zamian za to Strangotki Smoliste (najpotężniejsze zwierzęta czarnomagiczne, są 'opiekunami' mrocznych dusz) pomagają danej duszy powrócić do ciała. Nie śmiać się z dziwnych nazw. Tak do ciebie to było :D Wymyślone na potrzeby tego fanfiction.

****Restancja Kroplista – składnik dodawany do wielu wywarów uzdrawiających przykładowo do Eliksiru Przeciwkrwotocznego, czy Mikstury Prawidłowego Krążenia.


	6. Chapter 6

Ruda098: Cieszę się, że Ci się podobała taka inna Petunia. Miejmy nadzieję, że ich relacje się poprawią. W końcu mają dużo czasuJ

Himezarippa: Ale masz fajny nick gratuluję pomysłu. Dziękuję, starałam się by mimo wszystko było trochę oryginalnie. Cieszę się, że Ci się podobało. Kocham Severitusy, mam nadzieję, że będzie ich przybywać.

Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym i komentującym. Następny rozdział pokaże się do dwóch tygodni, a jeżeli szczęście dopisze to za kilka dni.

„Poszukuję cię w ciemności, w szybach płaczących,

W zwierciadle światłocienia – mroku i jasności.

Odnalazłem Cię daleko – w Dolinie Cierpiących

Czy w Twoim istnieniu odnajdę okruch miłości?"

Rozdział VI

W krainie uczuć.

Paląca suchość w gardle.

Przyjemnie miękka pościel otulająca jego zmęczone i obolałe ciało.

Delikatne dotknięcia na jego zimnej dłoni.

Gdzie był?

Co się stało?

Dlaczego wszystko go bolało? Czyżby miał jakiś wypadek?

Nie to nie możliwe.

A może za dużo wypił? Raz na jakiś czas zdarzało mu się wypić więcej, ale nigdy nie doprowadzał się do takiego stanu. I dlaczego tu było tak przeraźliwie jasno? Przez zamknięte powieki przedostawała się czerwona poświata.

I kto dotykał jego dłoni? Przecież nie miał żadnych znajomych, którzy dobrowolnie by go dotykali.

Wszyscy, którzy się o niego troszczyli już nie żyli. Jego mama i kochana Lily. Dwie kobiety, które jako jedyne okazywały mu inne uczucia niż nienawiść czy obrzydzenie. Co prawda był jeszcze Dumbledore, ale to była zupełnie inna historia. W końcu Albus był najpotężniejszym białym czarodziejem ówczesnego wieku. Musiał wykazywać zainteresowanie wszystkimi. Chciałby by było inaczej, bo w końcu to dyrektor wiedział o nim wszystko a i Severus wiedział wiele o Dumbledorze. Gdy potrzebował jakiejkolwiek rady zawsze przychodził do Albusa, a czasem nawet dyrektor pytał go o zdanie. Nie żeby nie skorzystał z okazji. Jeśli Severusowi coś nie pasowało w posunięciach dyrektora mówił mu o tym wprost. Mimo iż inni byli zdegustowani tym, że śmie wtrącać się w decyzje ich mentora to jednak dyrektor rozważał jego uwagi i często się dostosowywał. Pomimo iż to było niezmiernie irytujące, gdy dyrektor zazwyczaj zdawał się już o wszystkim wiedzieć, wpatrywał się tymi dobrotliwymi, iskrzącymi oczami, a jego usta wygięte w niewinnym uśmiechu, gdy częstował herbatą lub dropsami, to jednak Severus traktował go jak ojca. W końcu tyle lat rozmów, mieszkania w jednym miejscu, ratowania sobie nawzajem życia, kłótni i pogodzeń razem przeżyli, a że nie sposób było nie kochać szalonego staruszka, a jego własny ojciec był potworem, to właśnie Albusa kochał jak własnego ojca. Chociaż nigdy mu o tym nie powiedział i pewnie nigdy nie powie.

Nie chciał jego odrzucenia.

Wyśmiania.

Zranienia.

Wolał żyć w ułudzie i błogiej nieświadomości.

Powoli uchylił powieki, a jego oczom ukazał się kremowy sufit ozdobiony wyrzeźbionymi liliami, a pod nim wirujące różnokolorowe płomienie świec, rozświetlających oślepiającą falą światła całe obszerne pomieszczenie. Te irytujące, jaskrawe światełka poznałby wszędzie. Skrzydło Szpitalne.

Miał wrażenie, że nagle bardzo zmalał, gdy dopadł go ogrom wspomnień wczorajszych wydarzeń.

Rocznica.

Potter jego synem.

Alkohol.

Palący Mroczny Znak.

Powrót Czarnego Pana.

To było zdecydowanie zbyt wiele przeżyć jak na jeden dzień dla jednego człowieka. Zyskał niechciane dziecko i jednocześnie ponownie stracił wolność. Równie dobrze mogliby go zabić. Przynajmniej nie musiałby patrzeć w zapłakane, błagające oczy jego przyszłych ofiar torturowanych przez niego. Znów będzie bezsilny. Znów nie będzie mógł im pomóc w ramach myśli „dla wyższego dobra". Wiedział, że to nastąpi jednocześnie mając nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie.

Powoli, z stłumionym jękiem obrócił głowę, a jego oczom ukazał się Albus Dumbledore gładzący jego dłoń.

Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że jego oczy nie świeciły jak zazwyczaj, a na jego zaznaczonej wiekiem twarzy można było dojrzeć ślady świeżych łez. Co takiego musiało się stać, że ten niezwykle silny mężczyzna płakał? Wolał na razie o to nie pytać. To musiało być coś bardzo przerażającego, skoro dyrektor tak zareagował.

- On wrócił… dyrektorze… Voldemort… on wrócił – powiedział ochrypłym głosem.

Przez parę chwil Dumbledore nie odpowiedział, jakby trawiąc tę zasłyszaną informację.

- Cóż to prędzej czy później musiało się stać – stwierdził w końcu dyrektor, ze zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy. – Szkoda tylko, że nie później. Proszę – powiedział pomagając Severusowi usiąść i podając szklankę wody.

- Za wszelką cenę chce dostać Pottera i pomścić swoje zniknięcie. – mruknął Severus.

- Według mnie bardziej zależy mu na pokazaniu innym tego, że nikt nie może się z nim równać – rzekł Albus z niepasującym do niego krzywym uśmieszkiem – Czy to nie zabawne? Zazdrosny mały Lord Voldemort musi pokazać innym, kto jest najsilniejszy na podwórku i komu inne dzieci muszą oddać zabawki.

- Zabawne? Chciałeś powiedzieć przerażające. Nie ma nic gorszego od szalonego, potężnego geniusza wojny z manią wielkości. Nie ma w tym nic zabawnego. Czemu ty się zawsze musisz uśmiechać? – wykrzyczał ostatnie zdanie z frustracją.

- Cieszę się po prostu, że nic ci nie jest… - odpowiedział dyrektor cicho.

- Mhmmm… - Severus nie wiedział, co na to odpowiedzieć. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ktoś ostatnio cieszył się, że nic mu się nie stało. Gdzieś w jego wnętrzu zrobiło mu się ciepło, że jednak jest ważny dla swojego mentora. Być może nie zostanie znów odrzucony czy osamotniony. Pomimo to czuł się jednak zagubiony, przestraszony i poczuł się niezręcznie, nie wiedząc, co na to odpowiedzieć zdecydował się na zmianę tematu. – I co teraz zrobimy?

- No cóż biorąc pod uwagę to, iż Harry jest teraz w bardzo poważnym niebezpieczeństwie, należy wzmocnić mu ochronę i najlepiej byłoby gdyby ktoś zechciał od czasu do czasu sprawdzić, co się dzieje u niego w domu. - rzucił Mistrzowi Eliksirów bardzo wymowne spojrzenie.

- Co masz na myśli? – spytał Snape mrużąc podejrzliwie oczy.

- No wiesz na przykład mógłbyś wpadać do niego raz na jakiś czas – odpowiedział niewinnie starzec.

Ale… - spróbował oponować jednak z marnym skutkiem.

- Na przykład raz dziennie, posiedzieć chwilę zobaczyć jak mu się wiedzie – ciągnął dalej nie zwracając uwagi na oburzonego podwładnego.

- Chwilę? – upewnił się Snape.

- Oczywiście. Trzy może cztery godziny w porach wieczornych. Co ty na to? – zaproponował niewinnym głosem. Oczy Albusa iskrzyły szaleńczo.

- I po jaką cholerę pytałem? – mruknął cicho zrezygnowany, kręcąc z politowaniem głową nad własną głupotą.

- Język Severusie! – rzekł zdegustowany dyrektor, jego zachowaniem.

- Dobrze, dobrze – burknął Snape. Choć kąciki jego ust zadrżały podejrzanie. Po chwili spytał poważnie. – Nie masz kogoś innego do tej brudnej roboty?

- Nikomu nie ufam bardziej niż tobie –

- I tylko tym zawiniłem, by niańczyć tego dzieciaka?-

- Twojego dzieciaka – sprostował dyrektor.

- Nie nazywaj go tak! – zakrzyknął nagle podirytowany. Jak Albus mógł to tak spokojnie nazywać! – Nie jest moim synem. Nie chcę go.

- Oczywiście. Przyjdziesz jutro do mojego gabinetu o szesnastej, po czym udasz się poza pole antyaportacyjne, po czym aportujesz się pod zaklęciem kameleona przy Privet Drive 4 najlepiej na podwórko, byś mógł wejść tylnim wejściem. Zgoda?

- A mam wybór? - burknął Severus. Dumbledore naprawdę czasami był niemożliwy.

- Przykro mi, ale niewielki. Oczywiście jest druga opcja. Możesz zostać w zamku, usiąść przy kominku i czekać aż Harry'ego Pottera wykończy jego rodzina lub szalony morderca. Później możesz poczekać na to aż Lord Voldemort przejmie panowanie nad światem i męczy wszystkich do utraty sił. Ale wolałbym byś jednak popilnował Harry'ego, bo znam twoje dobre serce i nie chciałbym abyś miał później jakieś wyrzuty sumienia. Nie, zdecydowanie nie mogę na to pozwolić.

- Ja i dobre serce? Od kiedy ty… - zaczął Severus nie wiedząc czy śmiać się z ironii dyrektora czy płakać nad swym zadaniem. Po chwili uzmysłowił sobie co dokładnie usłyszał. - Zaraz, zaraz co ma oznaczać „czekać aż Harry'ego Pottera wykończy jego rodzina"?

- Cóż… To nie jest radosna historia… - Dumbledore nagle posmutniał, a jego oczy nie iskrzyły już rozbawieniem – Poppy wyczarowała wykaz jego chorób i urazów z całego życia…

- I?

- Sam zobacz – mówiąc to dyrektor podał mu pergamin prawie całkowicie zapisany.

Severus powoli zaczął czytać zawartość papieru, a w miarę lektury jego twarz robiła się coraz bielsza. Dzieciak nie miał łatwego życia. Ostre objawy niedożywienia, anemia, kilkanaście złamań, kilka innych urazów. To był dopiero początek niekończącej się listy. Dziecko Lily było tak samo traktowane jak on przez swojego ojca.

Zawsze było tak samo. Jego ojciec upijał się, i nie mając się na kim wyżyć, wyżywał się na nim i na jego matce. Zabraniał komukolwiek mówić. Na trzecim roku nauki Severusa w Hogwarcie jego matka zmarła. Snape nie wrócił już do ojca na wakacje. Nie mógłby spojrzeć w twarz mordercy jego matki. Nie, nie zabił jej własnoręcznie. Jego czyny zabijały ją od środka już od dawna, a on Severus był zmuszony na to patrzeć. Młody Snape spędzał pierwsze połowy wakacji sprzedając pokątnie eliksiry po tańszej cenie, a drugie połowy spędzali wspólnie z Lily w wynajętym mieszkaniu za pieniądze z sprzedaży mikstur.

I pomyśleć, że dziecko jego ukochanej przechodzi to samo. Zaraz, zaraz to również jego dziecko.

Widocznie pech również jest dziedziczny, pomyślał ponuro.

No cóż w końcu kiedyś poprzysiągł sobie, że będzie dobry dla Lily więc jeśli pomoże jej dziecku to będzie swego rodzaju pomaganie jej.

- Dobrze, więc wyruszę jutro po szesnastej. – mruknął w końcu.

- Dobrze – ucieszył się Albus. – Dobranoc Severusie.

- Dobranoc dyrektorze. – odpowiedział Snape.

12 czerwiec 1988r. Little Whinging, Surrey. Około godziny siedemnastej.

Po całodniowym sprzątaniu, gotowaniu i kilku ogrodowych obowiązkach Harry w końcu znalazł trochę czasu dla siebie. Po kilkuminutowym wahaniu, zadecydował się iść do pomieszczenia z pochodniami – tam gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Być może tam znajdzie coś co pomogłoby mu w zrozumieniu zachowania jego matki. Dlaczego oddała za niego życie? Dlaczego nie powiedziała ojcu prawdy? Takich i kilka innych pytań krążyło w jego umyśle nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedzi, a im dłużej się nad tym zastanawiał tym bardziej nie mógł odnaleźć w tym sensu, ani zrozumienia.

Powoli otworzył skrzypiące drzwi. Owiał go nieprzyjemny zapach wilgoci. Zlustrował wysprzątane przez niego pomieszczenie, poszukując obluzowanej deski. Podszedł do niej na drżących nogach, po czym odsunął spróchniałą, wilgotną deskę i osunął się w dół.

Miejsce wyglądało dokładnie tak jak je zapamiętał – owiane półmrokiem, palących się ciągle pochodni. Westchnął głęboko, kierując się ku najciemniejszemu kątowi, w którego cieniu znajdował się kufer. Pociągnął wieko a ono ustąpiło bezszelestnie. Uśmiechnął się do siebie przeszukując rzeczy jego matki. Na wierzchu leżało kilka starych, zakurzonych ksiąg. Wyjął je i odłożył na bok, by móc dostać się do samego dna. Zanurzył rękę w czeluściach magicznego kufra, i zahaczył dłonią o coś zimnego. Wyjął to powoli, a znalezisko okazało się drewnianym, pudełeczkiem. Przejechał opuszkiem palca, po wyrzeźbionej na nim róży, a pudełeczko powoli uchyliło swe wieko. W środku zdawało się być większe i dużo bardziej pojemne niż z zewnątrz. Czyżby to magia? Zaciekawiony chłopiec zaczął powoli wyjmować rzeczy z pudełeczka. Kilka zwykłych pędzli, kilka farb o niesamowitych, żywych barwach. Na samym dnie znajdowało duże płótno. Położył je na podłodze, a ono poczęło się samo rozwijać, by po chwili zawisnąć w powietrzu.

Chłopiec stał jak zaczarowany, a na jego twarzy po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna zagościł szczery, beztroski uśmiech. W końcu będzie mógł malować! I nikt mu tego nie odbierze!

Rozmyślał co by tu namalować. Piękne, niezależne morze? Cichy, stabilny las? Beztroskie, zmienne niebo? Nie... miał lepszy pomysł.

Zanurzył powoli pędzel w farbie przywołując w pamięci obraz ojca, trzymającego w ramionach ciało jego matki. Zaczął od delikatnych rysów ich twarzy…

Piękne, delikatne rysy twarzy jego matki pełne tajemniczego piękna i kobiecoś twarzy jego ojca, tak łagodne i pełne bólu gdy patrzył w martwe oblicze Lily. Szeroko otwarte z przerażenia oczy puste i martwe o głębokiej, szmaragdowo-zielonej barwie.

Oczy obsydianowe pełne miłości i rozpaczy, smutku i cierpienia.

Harry nie wiedział kiedy z jego oczu zaczęły płynąć łzy.

Mogli być teraz tacy szczęśliwi…

Gdyby teraz nie żył jego ojciec byłby szczęśliwy z jego żyjąca matką. Być może mieliby inne dzieci. Założyliby normalną rodzinę. Gdyby tylko nie istniał… dla nich byłoby lepiej.

Dla mamy…

Dla taty…

Dla cioci…

Dla wujka…

Dla Dudleya…

Tyle osób już skrzywdził samym swoim istnieniem…

Lepiej byłoby bez niego…

Miał już dość krzywdzenia innych, ale co mógł na to poradzić? Uciec?

Ciocia byłaby na niego wściekła…

Ale, w końcu coś wymyśli, naprawi swoje błędy… Wynagrodzi to jakoś wszystkim, a gdy już będzie dobrym dzieckiem to być może i dla niego znalazłaby się odrobina miłości? Odrobina ciepła…

Wszystko byłoby piękniejsze gdyby w jego krainie cierpień i samotności pojawiło się coś dobrego… Może kiedyś nie będzie już sam…

Spojrzał w namalowane oblicza swoich rodziców i ciągle szlochając wyszeptał:

- Przepraszam cię mamo… przepraszam tato… kocham was… gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć to wszystko… - powtarzał niczym niekończącą się litanię, nie wiedząc, że od pewnego czasu jest obserwowany.

Znajdujący się pod Zaklęciem Kameleona Severus stał w jednym z rogów miejsca gdzie Lily niegdyś malowała swoje obrazy, i obserwował swojego syna. Dzieciak rozłożył zaczarowane płótno i zaczął malować. Początkowo Severus myślał, że mały chłopiec zacznie malować odpowiednie dla swojego wieku bohomazy. Po pewnym czasie zrozumiał jak bardzo się pomylił. Spoglądał to na pełną pasji i uczuć twarz małego dziecka, to na pojawiającą się scenę na płótnie. Bardzo znajomą scenę.

Pamiętał jej martwe ciało… zimne, martwe ciało… Ciało jego ukochanej Lily…

Pamiętał swój żal i cierpienie.

Spoglądając znów na obraz, jego żal powracał ponownie. Z minuty na minutę coraz większa rozpacz rozlewała się po jego duszy i ściskała jego serce.

Po chwili ten stan przerwał coraz silniejszy szloch małego dziecka…

Chłopiec stał, ściskając w rączce pędzel i powtarzał co chwilę…

- Przepraszam cię mamo… przepraszam tato… kocham was… gdybym tylko mógł cofnąć to wszystko…-

Severus to rozumiał sam chciałby cofnąć to wszystko…

Nie mógł już dłużej tego obserwować…

Ścisnął mocniej różdżkę i deportował się z cichym trzaskiem, nie usłyszany przez małego, ciągle szlochającego chłopca.

Koniec Rozdziału.


	7. Chapter 7

Rozdział krótki, ale jak najbardziej ważny. Co prawda nie wyszedł mi najlepiej, ale każdy ma swoje gorsze dni. Nawet najlepsi a najlepsza nie jestem. :D

: Widać, że masz paskudny humor. Cóż czytałam książki i doszłam do wniosku, że Voldemort dzięki licznym transmutacjom i przez rozdzieranie duszy horkruksami wyglądał jak wyglądał. Nie każdy musi być „ciachem". W Harrym Potterze i Kamieniu Filozoficznym, z tyłu głowy Quirella widzimy, że już był potworem. Być może się mylę. Być może tak było w jakimś fanficka nie w kanonie. Ale ja w tym opowiadaniu kanoniczności nie obiecywałam. Co do przecinków racja z tego mocna nie jestem. A Rowling nie jest dobra z matematyki i wszyscy ją chwaląJ W kanonie jest więcej błędów niestety. Co do "przesłodzenia" wolę określenie uczuciowe lub smutne. Pozdrawiam.

Kazu94: Tak, Severus nie może na to pozwolić. Dxiękuję, starałam się. Akurat też mi smutno było :/

: Severus nadal ma żal, ale jak by nie patrzeć to ich dziecko. Planuję jeszcze jeden smutny rozdział lub dwa. Więc mam nadzieję, że to nie przeszkadza:) Nie skończę za szybko, jeśli będzie się wam nadal podobać być może napiszę jeszcze kontynuację.

Ruda098: Harry sobie poradzi, ale już niedługo wpadnie na iście diabelski pomysł. Jak to dzieci :)

23 czerwca 1988 Little Whinging, Surrey

Rozdział 7

Powrót do domu.

Znów otaczała go ciemność.

Mrok, do którego był przyzwyczajony, od kiedy tylko sięgał pamięcią.

Pustka, i niepokojąca, a jednocześnie będąca jego najczęstszą towarzyszką cisza.

Cisza skrywająca przerażające tajemnice, a jednocześnie bezpieczna, oznaczająca, iż w tym momencie nikt go nie skrzywdzi.

Teraz jednak mimo, otaczającego go spokoju był przerażony. Jego tajemnicza blizna eksplodowała bólem, a własne myśli i uczucia były mu obce. Często miewał dziwne sny, jednak ten, który przyśnił mu się dzisiejszej nocy był bardzo przerażający, a jednocześnie niepokojąco realny.

Śnił mu się człowiek…

Człowiek o znajomym wyglądzie…

Człowiek, który zabił jego matkę…

Może jednak nie był on człowiekiem?

Stał pośrodku kamiennego pomieszczenia…

U jego stóp, klęczał wijący się z bólu brązowowłosy mężczyzna w czarnej szacie, ściskający w dłoni kurczowo białą maskę.

- Jak to nie możecie się tam dostać Einarze? - wysyczał czerwonooki potwór opuszczając dłoń z różdżką.

- Panie wokół domu są potężne osłony… - odpowiedział mężczyzna podnosząc się na klęczki i oddychając głęboko.

- Słucham? – jego twarz była wykrzywiona w grymasie wściekłości – Jesteście grupą wyszkolonych czarodziei! Uczyłem was najpotężniejszych zaklęć, które kiedykolwiek zaistniały! A jesteście jedynie bandą głupców niepotrafiącą przebić się przez osłony chroniące głupiego dzieciaka?

- Panie… - odezwał się kolejny mężczyzna o obsydianowych oczach i czarnych włosach spływających na ramiona - Dumbledore zbudował osłony na podstawie ochrony krwi jego matki, a na osłony tego typu Mie działają żadne czary.

- Wynoście się stąd! – wykrzyczał wściekły stwór.

Harry również to czuł. Niezrozumiała i nieokiełznana złość zamieszkała duszę chłopca. Jednocześnie był przerażony. Czuł jakby uczucia tej mrocznej istoty próbowały go opanować, a on nie mógł nic na to poradzić. I co robił tam jego tata? Dlaczego rozmawiał z kimś, kto zamordował jego matkę?

Czy to była prawda?

Nie wiedział…

Nie wiedział, co było snem a co rzeczywistością.

Zamknął oczy, uspokajając swój oddech.

To tylko sen, powtarzał sobie. Tylko sen tak jak każdy koszmar.

Powoli jego wściekłość ustępował, choć niepokój nadal pozostał.

Po kilku godzinach wyszedł ze swojej komórki przygotować dla reszty domowników śniadanie. Wiedział, że dziś nic nie dostanie. Były urodziny Dudleya, a to oznaczało, że on i wuj będą dziś w domu cały dzień. Oni nie pochwalali jego istnienia, a skąd dopiero przedłużanie go. Wchodząc do kuchni usłyszał z jednego z rogów jakiś szmer. Odwrócił głowę w tamtą stronę, lecz nikogo tam nie było. Wzruszył ramionami i wziął się do roboty.

Rozpalił gaz pod patelnią, podłożył tłuszcz i podszedł do lodówki wyjąć kilka jaj.

- Dziś moje urodziny! Dziś moje urodziny! Słyszysz przygłupie? Dostanę dzisiaj milion prezentów. – krzyknął Dudley stając w drzwiach kuchni, jednocześnie całą swoją osobą zastawiając prawie całe przejście.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął pod nosem Harry, nadal stojąc przy lodówce.

- Co tam mamroczesz po nosem dziwaku? – powiedział Dudley stając za czarnowłosym chłopcem – Wiesz niedługo twoje urodziny, ciekawe co dostaniesz w tym roku.

Oczywiście nic, pomyślał Harry postanawiając się nie odzywać.

- Mówię do ciebie! – Dudley szturchnął Harry'ego, który zachwiał się niebezpiecznie upuszczając jajka na podłogę. – I co zrobiłeś ofermo? Teraz na pewno nic nie dostaniesz!

- I tak nic nie dostaję – powiedział Harry czując jak znów ogarnia go wściekłość.

- Bo nie masz kochanego tatusia jak ja! Twój był pijakiem i wolał umrzeć razem z twoją matką niż być z tobą!

- MÓJ TATA NIE JEST PIJAKIEM! – krzyknął chłopiec rzucając się wściekle na większego kuzyna.

Severus Snape wprost ze spotkania śmierciożerców udał się pod Zaklęciem Kameleona na Privet Drive obawiając się przybycia Czarnego Pana. W końcu co powiedziałby Dumbledore'owi gdyby Voldemort nieznanym sposobem przedarł się przez osłony i zabił Harry'ego…? Tego dzieciaka! Nie, nie będzie go wielbił. Nie da Albusowi satysfakcji. Co prawda spędzał z nim po kilka godzin i zrozumiał, że mylił się co do dzieciaka. Był bardzo podobny do Lily… zbyt podobny. Przez niego zginęła, ale nie chciał tego prawda? Severus sam by się do tego nie przyznał, ale nie potrafił już go nienawidzić. Chłopiec był inny… wrażliwy, taki delikatny. Krucha porcelanowa lalka poddająca się woli złego świata.

Wszedł powoli tylnim wejściem i stanął w jednym z rogów kuchni. Po kilku godzinach stwierdził z ulgą, że nie potrzebnie tu przyszedł. Już miał wejść kiedy w korytarzu coś cicho skrzypnęło. Jego dziecko wyszło z… komórki pod schodami. Zazwyczaj był tutaj tylko popołudniami i nigdy zastanawiał się gdzie Harry… tfu! Gdzie dzieciak może spać. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie małej, ciemnej, zimnej i wilgotnej skrytki pod schodami. Severus nie użyłby tego nawet jako schowka na eliksiry, a skąd dopiero jako sypialni do dziecka. Zauważył, że oczy dziecka są podkrążone, a blizna zaczerwieniona. Harry wszedł do kuchni stając niebezpiecznie blisko niego. Przesunął się kawałek dalej, a dzieciak spojrzał w jego stronę. Wstrzymał oddech, bojąc się wydać jakikolwiek dźwięk, aby nie zostać odkrytym, ale dzieciak jedynie wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej czynności. Severus odetchnął cicho z ulgą, gdy do kuchni wpadł dzieciak o świńskiej twarzy, gabarytami przypominając Severusowi małą orkę.

- Dziś moje urodziny! Dziś moje urodziny! Słyszysz przygłupie? Dostanę dzisiaj milion prezentów. – wrzasnął nowoprzybyły, prawie pozbawiając Snape'a bębenków usznych.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego – mruknął Harry z lekką ironią. Cóż, niedaleko pada jabłko…

- Co tam mamroczesz po nosem dziwaku? – Severus miał ochotę uciszyć tego dzieciaka patelnią.– Wiesz niedługo twoje urodziny, ciekawe co dostaniesz w tym roku.

Gdy Harry nie odpowiedział, jasnowłosy świński ryjek widocznie się wściekł.

- Mówię do ciebie! – wrzasnął wściekły powodując, iż jego synowi jajka wypadły z rąk roztrzaskując się na podłodze. – I co zrobiłeś ofermo? Teraz na pewno nic nie dostaniesz!

- I tak nic nie dostaję – powiedział widocznie rozzłoszczony Harry.

- Bo nie masz kochanego tatusia jak ja! Twój był pijakiem i wolał umrzeć razem z twoją matką niż być z tobą!

- MÓJ TATA NIE JEST PIJAKIEM! – ryknął wściekle chłopiec rzucając się na kuzyna niczym mrówka na słonia. – NIE WAŻ SIĘ GO OBRAŻAĆ!

Severus stał jak spetryfikowany. Harry go obronił. Jego własny syn go obronił. Po tym jak go potraktował i skazał na powrót tutaj, Harry stawał w jego obronie.

Po chwili otrząsnął się z szoku, widząc jak Harry oberwał w nos. To też jest dziedziczne? – pomyślał ironicznie. Wyjął powoli różdżkę z szaty, wycelował w bezczelnego, tłustego dzieciaka, i rzucił niewerbalne Impedimento. Gruby dzieciak z hukiem przeleciał przez stół , lądując pod przeciwległą ścianą.

Harry patrzył zdziwiony na swojego kuzyna, lecz po chwili w jego oczach można było dostrzec jedynie przerażenie, gdy spojrzał w stronę drzwi.

Severus również tam spojrzał.

Jeżeli Dudleya można było określić mianem małej orki, to w tym momencie do kuchni wszedł płetwal błękitny. Albo raczej płetwal wąsaty i purpurowy z wściekłości – pomyślał Snape.

- Coś ty zrobił dziwaku? – ryknął mężczyzna dopadając Harry'ego w kilku krokach i potrząsając nim – Coś ty narobił mojemu dziecku?

Mężczyzna uniósł dłoń wielkości szynki i zamachnął się.

Severus był wściekły.

- Zostaw go! – krzyknął zrzucając z siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. – Nie waż się go tknąć.

Mężczyzna gapił się na niego zdezorientowany.

- Nie słyszałeś! Odsuń się od Harry'ego! – wrzasnął wściekle celując w niego różdżką.

Nie pozwoli by jakikolwiek mugol tknął to dziecko. Jego dziecko.

- A ty czego tu szukasz ty cholerny dziwaku! - widocznie mężczyzna odzyskał już pewność siebie.

- Vernon zostaw dziecko! - dało się słyszeć kobiecy głos. Do kuchni wpadła Petunia omiatająca wzrokiem całe zajście. Zbladła widocznie, gdy jej spojrzenie padło na Severusa. – Severus?

- A ty skąd go…? – zaczął Vernon zdezorientowany, ale Snape skorzystał z okazji i pociągnął Harry'ego w swoją stronę.

- Tak to ja Petunio. Na wasze nieszczęście. – odpowiedział biorąc syna na ręce. Musiał stąd szybko wyjść jeśli nie chciał się dopuścić do potrójnego morderstwa. Po czym dodał zwracając się do dziecka. – Chcesz stąd coś zabrać?

Zdezorientowany, ale i wyraźnie szczęśliwy, z powodu obecności ojca zdołał tylko powiedzieć cicho.

- Tylko obraz.

- Gdzie jest?

- W komórce…

- Accio obraz – powiedział Snape kierując różdżkę w stronę komórki.

Po chwili płótno ze znajomą sceną jego i martwej Lily wylądowało tuż obok niego. Zrolował je i zmniejszył zaklęciem.

- Severusie to nie tak! – krzyknęła Petunia stając kilka kroków za nimi.

- Oczywiście – mruknął siląc się na spokój, po czym dodał groźnie. – Możecie być pewni, że ja jeszcze tu wrócę.

Po czym wyszedł z mugloskiego budynku, tak podobnego do innych znajdujących się na tej ulicy i nie przejmując się Voldemortem, ani satysfakcją Dumbledore'a wyszedł poza osłony i aportował się wraz z synem na błonia, pozostawiając za sobą zdezorientowanych i przerażonych Dursley'ów.

Koniec Rozdziału.


	8. Chapter 8

Kazu94: Zawiodłam tym razem długo czekaliście na nowy rozdział przepraszam. Cieszę się, że potrafiłam Cię rozśmieszyć. Pozdrawiam.:)

Ruda98: U Dursleyów „mała" rodzinna tragedia. Na to co z ich więzi wyniknie musisz trochę poczekać. Niedługo wszystko się rozwiąże. Pozdrawiam:D

. : Gdyby wszyscy pisali z wiedzą wszystko stałoby się nudne, że aż nie prawdziwe. Prawda? To mój świat Harry'ego. Nie podoba się to po prostu nie czytaj. Pozdrawiam.

: Zgadzam się wybitny nie jest. Sama czytałam lepsze. Ale zrozumcie: to moje początki. Cieszę się, że jednak mimo to udało mi się sprawić, że ci się podoba. Gorąco pozdrawiam.:)

Shinitei: Dziękuję za wskazanie literówki, wkrótce poprawię ten bezduszny rozdział. Ja męczyłam jego, on mnie. Po prostu chciałam za dobrze a wyszedł wielki, nieokienny Kit przez duże k. Pozdrawiam:D

DoraTonks94: Błagam nie urywaj mi głowy. :D Obiecuję poprawę a wyjaśnienia dlaczego nie mo9głam dodawać są poniżej odpowiedzi dla komentujących. Bardzo się cieszę, że Cię to zaciekawiło. Pozdrawiam i zapraszam do kolejnego rozdziału.

JulieAnastasia: Dziękuję za miłe słowa. To, że komuś się to podoba podnosi mnie na duchu i prowadzi do tego, że mam coraz większą ochotę pisać. :D Pozdrawiam.

Przepraszam wszystkich czytelników za tak długie nie dodawanie rozdziałów. Z pewnych powodów nie miałam Internetu, ani jakiegokolwiek dostępu do sieci. Przepraszam i zapraszam do następnego rozdziału, a następne pojawią się w coraz bardziej ekspresowym tempie – obiecuję. Pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy mają ochotę to czytać.

Rozdział 8

Witaj w domu.

Severus Snape szedł przez błonia i spoglądał na swojego, potykającego się towarzysza z nieukrywaną złością. Nie, nie był zły na Harry'ego. Był wściekły sam na siebie, że nie pomyślał o wiążącym się z zabraniem go od Dursleyów niebezpieczeństwem. Jeśli Czarny Pan dowie się o zabraniu stamtąd dzieciaka to z pewnością będzie go szukał, a jeśli trafi na jakikolwiek dowód winy Severusa…

Nie, wolał nie myśleć o tym co mogłoby się z nim stać.

Weszli przez wielkie, rzeźbione drzwi do Sali Wejściowej i skręcili w prawo ku schodom prowadzącym do lochów. Severus wolał zabrać dzieciaka do swoich kwater i porozmawiać z Albusem na osobności.

Wiedział, że nie będzie to wesoła rozmowa. Albus będzie bardzo zadowolony, iż znów postawi na swoim, a po wszystkim na pewno z tym irytującym uśmiechem poczęstuje go powodującym próchnicę zębów dropsem cytrynowym.

Stanęli przy wielkim, okutym srebrną ramą obrazem przedstawiającym siedzącą na srebrnym tronie kobietę ubraną w długą, zieloną suknię. Miała czarne, długie włosy spływające lekkimi falami tuż za łopatki. Spoza długich czarnych rzęs spoglądała nieufnie dużymi, ciemnymi oczami. Malinowe usta wygięły się w uśmiechu, gdy jej wzrok padł na Severusa.

- Witaj Severusie. – przywitała się pogodnie. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdumieniu, gdy zauważyła przestraszonego dzieciaka. – A to kto?

- To długa historia Morgano, powiem ci później. Sinne Fortid*

- Oczywiście. Wchodźcie! – oznajmiła rezolutnie, po czym obraz odskoczył, otwierając przejście do komnat Severusa.

Severus złapał Harry'ego za rękę i pociągnął go w stronę salonu.

- Siadaj – rozkazał Snape machając ręką w kierunku kanapy. Gdy dzieciak wypełnił polecenie, Severus ciągnął bezbarwnym głosem. – Teraz posłuchaj i staraj się dostosować do tego co powiem. Nie dotykaj niczego jeśli nie wiesz do czego to służy. Nie wolno ci wyjść z moich kwater. I nie otwieraj tej szafy. – wskazał ręką w stronę szafki z cennymi eliksirami. – Zrozumiano?

- Tak. – odpowiedział cicho Harry.

- Dobrze. Teraz zostaniesz sam. – powiedział Snape i odwrócił się w kierunku wyjścia.

- Wrócisz do mnie? – spytał chłopiec prawie bezgłośnie.

Severus spojrzał badawczo na Harry'ego.

- W końcu tu mieszkam. – odpowiedział sucho, po czym odwrócił się ponownie i zniknął za drzwiami.

Snape odetchnął z ulgą zamykając za sobą drzwi. Naprawdę nie przepadał za tym dzieciakiem. Wydawał się taki mały, słaby i kruchy niczym mimoza, która ginie pod najlżejszym naciskiem, jednak Severus przypuszczał iż będzie zupełnie inaczej. Nie wiedział jednak czego się do końca spodziewać. Nigdy nie chciał być ojcem, nigdy tego nie pragnął… Cóż czasem los bywa zabawny…

Nie mógł sobie teraz zawracać tym głowy. Czekała go rozmowa z Dumbledore'm na którą nie miał ni grama ochoty, ani cierpliwości. Skierował swe kroki ku gabinetowi sędziwego czarodzieja. Czas mijał mu tak szybko, że nie zauważył kiedy był już na miejscu. Wziął parę uspakajających oddechów, przybrał swą zwykłą, beznamiętną maskę by po chwili jak zwykle zapukać miarowo trzy razy w stare, dębowe drzwi.

- Wejdź Severusie – te dwa słowa wypowiedziane tak lekko i wesoło, upewniły Severusa w tym, że Albus już wie i zapewne bezgranicznie jest tym faktem zadowolony. Tyle wystarczyło by Severus stracił rezon. Na jego bladej twarzy pojawił się wyraz zwierzęcej wściekłości, a on sam wpadł do gabinetu dyrektora krzycząc jak oszalały.

- JESTEŚ ZADOWOLONY?! – ryknął przeraźliwie. – Tylko tego chciałeś! By tu był i o wszystkim mi przypominał! Chciałeś tego! Bym w końcu się złamał i go tu zabrał! Ale rozczaruję cię nie złamałem się.

- O czym ty mówisz Severusie? – spytał uprzejmie zdziwiony dyrektor spoglądając na Snape'a zza okularów połówek.

- Nie złamałem się… - wydyszał Snape – Nie złamałem się! Zabrałem tu Harry'ego tylko dlatego, że o mało nie umarł tam z głodu. Słyszysz?! JA SIĘ NIE ZŁAMAŁEM!

- Ależ drogi chłopcze czy ktokolwiek mówi o łamaniu się? To prawda jestem zadawolony, że obojgu wam się polepszy…

- Polepszy? Pan raczy żartować dyrektorze – wysyczał zimno mistrz eliksirów kładąc nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Nie potrzebuję nikogo , a zwłaszcza twojego, wyniesionego na piedestał chwały bohatera od pięciu boleści.

- Severusie jak możesz tak mówić? – spytał spokojnie Albus lekko zdziwiony tak nagłą zmianą w zachowaniu swego pracownika.

- Mogę panie dyrektorze. – odpowiedział sucho Snape. – Wybaczy pan chciałem tylko poinformować, iż chłopiec znajduje się na terenie szkoły. Ja mam jeszcze jedną sprawę do załatwienia. Żegnam pana.

Po czym bez słowa wyszedł z gabinetu…

Harry był zagubiony. Oczywiście cieszył się, że mógł mieszkać razem ze swoim tatą, ale… bał się. Co jeśli tata go tu zostawi? Co jeśli znów go tam odeśle? Przecież tata był zły, że ma takiego syna…

Tak tatuś był dobrym człowiekiem – mimo, że wiedział iż Harry jest niegrzecznym, małym dziwakiem postanowił się nim zaopiekować i wychować na dobrego chłopca. Tak, Harry podziwiał za to swojego tatę.

Nagle tuż za sobą usłyszał dziwny trzask – taki który towarzyszył im gdy znikali z jednego miejsca a pojawiali się w drugim. Chłopiec powoli odwrócił głowę i znalazł się twarzą w twarz z dziwnym stworem posiadającym wielkie, wyłupiaste oczy i ogromny nos. Nawet nos jego taty nie mógł się równać z nosem tego stwora. Harry powoli zszedł z kanapy nie spuszczając oka z wielkonosej istoty uzbrojonej w… ściereczkę…

- Co tu robisz?! – zapiszczało stworzenie cienkim głosem.

- Ja… właściwie to… wychodzę! – wykrzyknął ostatnie słowo po czym dopadł do pierwszej lepszej klamki, szarpnął za nią i umknął do innego pomieszczenia.

Oparł się o drzwi dysząc ciężko. Co to mogło być? Nigdy nie widział takiego stworzenia… I po co mu ta ścierka? Może to jakaś magiczna ścierka bijąca, małe dzieci albo… albo wysysająca ludziom mózgi jak w tej grze Dudleya… Przerażające.

Chłopiec podniósł głowę i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. W jednym z rogów stało wielkie łoże z baldachimem. Hebanowa oprawa okazała się rzeźbiona w wijące się węże, a kominek stojący naprzeciwko rzucał poblask na ciemnozielone zasłony i narzutę. Szmaragdowe ściany przypominały teksturą aksamit. Na samym środku pomieszczenia na hebanowym stole stał wielki cynowy kociołek, wypełniony mętną pomarańczową bulgoczącą… zupą?

Chłopiec uświadomił sobie, że od dwóch dni nic nie jadł. Powąchał gotującą się ciecz, a w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach mięsa ale i także pomarańczy… Dziwny zapach, ale w końcu jadł gorsze rzeczy. Wysypał z stojącej obok miski coś co przypominało koperek na stół, po czym wlał do niej trochę zupy. Rozejrzał się po całym pokoju, lecz nigdzie nie było łyżki. Przechylił miseczkę do ust i zaczął pić. Po chwili w okolicy żołądka poczuł straszny, piekący ból tak silny, silniejszy od jakiegokolwiek innego bólu, którego doświadczył. Po chwili poczuł jak jego głowa się kołysze, a on sam spada coraz bardziej w dół i w dół, aż ogarnęła go niesamowita, jakby niebezpieczna ciemność.

Snape po raz pierwszy w życiu błogosławił Voldemorta. Gdyby nie nagłe mrowienie Mrocznego Znaku, nagły wybuch złości w gabinecie Albusa wyglądałby dużo gorzej. Mroczny Znak przywołał go do rzeczywistości. Jego mrowienie nie oznaczało wezwania. Oznaczało czyjąś śmierć z ręki Czarnego Pana. Ciekawe czyj tym razem nekrolog ujrzy w Proroku Codziennym. Nie myśląc o tym dłużej skierował swoje kroki do punktu aportacyjnego i teleportował się z powrotem do Little Whinging.

To co zobaczył sprawiło, że poczuł prawdziwe zdumienie. Dom na Privet Drive 4 płonął. Pomarańczowo-czerwone języki ognia lizały dom od fundamentu aż po dach. Dym palił Snape'a w dość pokaźne nozdrza. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili wyjął różdżkę, rzucił na siebie zaklęcie chłodzące i wszedł do płonącego budynku. W czymś co z pewnością piętnaście minut temu było pięknym, nowoczesnym salonem, przewrócone, drewniane meble przygniatały dwa zwęglone, dość pokaźne ciała. Severus odwrócił wzrok poszukując trzeciego ciała. Po chwili usłyszał kobiecy krzyk, dochodzący gdzieś z okolicy schodów. Poparzona na całym ciele kobieta, rozpaczliwie próbowała wydostać się spod płonącej balustrady schodów, przygniatającej jej nogi.

- Se… Severusie… - wyjęczała żałośnie, spoglądając na niego.

Wyraz jej twarzy wskazywał, że kobieta odczuwa niewyobrażalne cierpienie. Przez chwilę miał ochotę zostawić tu tę kobietę, która była współwinna w dręczeniu Harry'ego przez tyle lat. Lecz widział, że kobieta pomagała Harry'emu jak tylko mogła, za plecami męża. Jednym ruchem różdżki usunął balustradę przygniatającą kobietę, a drugim oszołomił kobietę. Wziął jej bezwładne ciało na ręce i wyszedł z płonącego budynku, nad którym wisiał zapowiadający niebezpieczeństwo, jadowito zielony Mroczny Znak

Koniec Rozdziału Ósmego.

*Sinne Fortid- W języku norweskim: duchy przeszłości.


	9. Chapter 9

DoraTonks94 – Teraz części idą szybciej. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba Ci się i ten rozdział chociaż wydaje mi się krótki, ale za to mam nadzieję „mocny" :D

Ruda098 – Bardzo się cieszę, i przepraszam za błędy wszelakie. Nadal brak betowania.

Ewa – Już Cię lubię. Uwielbiam te dwa słowa, a mianowicie chodzi mi o „sarkastycznego dupka". Wydaje mi się, że każdy ma jakąś choćby małą skorupę, która w końcu kiedyś pęka lub nie. A Snape po prostu dużo przeszedł.

Guest – Człowiek głodny nawet przesoloną zupę zje.:) Ale potrzymam was chwilę w niepewności, w rozdziale 10 się wszystko wyjaśni.:D

Rozdział 9

Upadłe anioły.

Niewyobrażalny, palący ból przeszywający ją całą. Czuła jak gdyby jej ciało zostało wypełnione kwasem, który oddziela każdą jej tkankę od kości. Już nie rozumiała niczego więcej oprócz tego.

Poczuła jak ktoś kładzie ją na szorstkiej pościeli, która spowodowała jeszcze większe udręczenie dla jej spalonego ciała. Ktoś przemywał jej twarz czymś chłodnym, pachnącym piołunem i zielem ostrożenia*. Czuła jak płyn przynosi jej twarzy ukojenie, będące jednak kroplą w morzu dla jej umęczenia. Pamiętała jak to się stało. Widziała go. Mężczyznę o wężowej twarzy. Pamiętała strach jaki ją ogarnął. Podniósł wysoko tą przeklętą różdżkę, i wysyczał słowa, których ona nie potrafiła zrozumieć. Po chwili zaśmiał się nieprzyjemnie, a nienawiści w jego ślepiach nie potrafił nawet zabić blask bijący od palącego się salonu. Odwróciła wzrok w stronę ognia, i to co zobaczyła sprawiło, że sparaliżowanie strachem minęło. Zaczęła krzyczeć, a jej krzyk przypominał wycie zranionego wilka, zobaczyła bowiem palące się ciało swojego nieprzytomnego syna, przygniecionego dębowym, ciężkim segmentem. Usłyszała potężny trzask i poczuła jak urwana i paląca się balustrada schodów przygniotła i połamała jej nogi. Rozpaczliwie próbowała się uwolnić i spróbować wyciągnąć swoje dziecko, lecz mogła tylko patrzeć jak jej mąż sam próbuje to zrobić, podniósł ciężkie meble, lecz cios w plecy spowodowany urwanym żyrandolem, sprawił iż zachwiał się, i puścił segment, który przygniótł i jego zwęglone ciało. Zaczęło brakować jej tchu. Dym znajdujący się w jej płucach siał zniszczenie w ułamkach sekundy. Nie, nie mogła sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Musiała coś zrobić. Bezsilna kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech zatrutego powietrza i zaczęła krzyczeć, tak jak nie krzyczała nigdy w życiu. Otworzyła oczy i ujrzała innego mężczyznę. Widziała go jak przez mgłę. Dominująca czerń, całego jego jestestwa spowodował, iż wyglądał jak nostalgiczna śmierć. Jak upadły anioł przychodzący po nią. Przyjrzała się przez chwilę jego twarzy i po chwili zrozumiała kogo widzi.

- Se… Severusie… - wyjęczała żałośnie.

Petunia nie wiedziała co ma zrobić. Czy prosić tego mężczyznę o ratunek? Czy może… Nie, nie potrafiła już myśleć. Czuła się coraz bardziej senna i senna…

Poczuła jak ciężar na jej nogach zelżał, a po chwili pochłonęła ją całkowita ciemność…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape biegł z kobietą przez hogwarckie korytarze, śpiesząc do swojego małego ambolatorium. W pośpiechu wymamrotał hasło. Jednym ruchem różdżki usunął resztki ubrań z jej ciała, drugim rozłożył prześcieradło na stole i delikatnie położył na nim, zmasakrowane ciało Petunii. Otworzył jedną z hebanowych szafek, i po raz kolejny pobłogosławił swoje alfabetycznie poukładane, lecznicze mikstury. Odszukał wzrokiem Nalewkę z Ostrożenia. Wylał zawartość fiolki do miski, zapalił kadzidło oczyszczające jej drogi oddechowe i zaczął przemywać kobiecie twarz a następnie resztę ciała. Eliksir ten miał za zadanie przytępić ból, wyleczyć rany, i w pewnym stopniu zapobiec tworzeniu się bliznom. Wiedział jednak, że to za mało, że blizny na jej ciele będą jej przypominać zaistniałą tragedię przez bardzo długi czas. Za trzy może cztery lata blizny będą prawie niewidoczne, wiedział jednak, że codziennie w lustrze będzie widziała całe zdarzenie, minuta po minucie, sekunda po sekundzie. Severus potrafił stworzyć miksturę na każdy ból i na każdą bliznę, lecz na jątrzącą się ranę w sercu, nawet on nie potrafił znaleźć leku.

Gdy skończył przemywać jej rany, ponownie podszedł do szafki i wyjął małą buteleczkę z silnym Eliksirem Usypiającym. Spojrzał na Petunię, która tępo patrzyła na ścianę, a świetliste łzy skapywały po jej twarzy, zostawiając błyszczące ślady. Westchnął lekko, i niemal siłą rozwarł jej usta i podał sporą dawkę mikstury. Przykrył jej ciało, drugim prześcieradłem, a gdy zgasił światło i wychodził z pracowni, Petunia już spała.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Jak miał powiedzieć Harry'emu o tym co stało się z jego ciotką i resztą rodziny? Jak miał powiedzieć ośmioletniemu chłopcu, że jego brutalny wuj i krnąbrny kuzyn umarli? Jak miał mu powiedzieć, że Petunia przez długi czas będzie cierpieć? Sam był nieczułym draniem, i mało by go obchodziła taka rodzina, jednak jego syn uczucia odziedziczył również po czułej i dobrej Lily. Co miał mu powiedzieć? Słuchaj chłopcze potwór, który zabił Jamesa i twoją matkę odrodził się i wymordował resztę twojej rodziny prócz Petunii? Śmieszne! Jednak Snape zawsze potrafił znaleźć wyjście z każdej sytuacji, więc z taką błahostką na pewno sobie poradzi. Po raz kolejny skierował swoje kroki ku swoim kwaterom, nie mając ochoty na ponowne spotkanie z Dumbledore'em i ciężkiej rozmowie na temat Dursley'ów. Wszedł do swojego salonu, tym razem czystszego, zapewne wysprzątanego przez Fałdkę, jego osobistego skrzata domowego. Omiótł wzrokiem cały pokój, czując w głębi duszy, że jednak czegoś tu brakuje. Jakby maleńki, brakujący element zachwiał jego całą, potężną równowagą. Po chwili do jego umysłu napłynęła jedna gwałtowna myśl. Gdzie u diabła był Harry?!

- Harry! – zawołał dość ostrym głosem. – Wyłaź do cholery!

Odczekał kilka sekund, lecz nie usłyszał nawet najmniejszego szmeru sprzeciwu, zgody czy strachu. Otworzył drzwi do łazienki lecz również tam nie było najmniejszego śladu żywego ducha. A więc chłopak pewnie śpi – pomyślał po czym podszedł do drzwi swojej sypialni i pociągnął klamkę.

To co zobaczył sprawiło iż serce podeszło mu do gardła. Strzępy ubrań leżące w sporej kałuży krwi splamiły sporą część jego zawsze lśniąco-czystej podłogi. Jego umysł zaćmiło dość nieprzyjemne uczucie - mieszanka strachu, bezsiły, gniewu i żalu.

Harry! Do diabła co się stało z Harry'm?! Gdzie był jego syn? Ledwo co się o nim dowiedział a już miał go stracić?! Nienawidził potomka Pottera całe swoje życie… Nie nie możliwe by on zginął. Nie… Nie teraz! Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł ze swoich kwater jak opętany, całkowicie zapominając o zamknięciu swoich kwater. Adrenalina zamknęła mu całkowicie umysł na inne bodźce ze świata, mknął prawie zdeptując czarnego kota wędrującego po korytarzu. Nie panował nad tym gdzie biegnie, ani do kogo. Nogi same go prowadziły. Zatrzymał się dopiero przed chimerą prowadzącą do gabinetu Dumbledore'a.

- Cukrowe pióra – wypowiedział ostrym głosem, w którym dało się wyczuć nutkę bezradności.

- Hasło nieaktualne. – Odpowiedział beznamiętnie gargulec.

- Nieaktualne?! – wydarł się Snape – Mam ważną sprawę, bardzo ważną i nie obchodzi mnie…

- Hasło nieaktualne – powtórzył posąg.

- Pięknie… i gdzie teraz?! – Snape naprawdę nie wiedział dokąd lub do kogo się udać. Gdzie szukać Dumbledore'a? Jeśli Harry'emu cokolwiek się stało, to ani on ani Dumbledore mu nie wybaczy. Jedyna nadzieja całego, czarodziejskiego świata stracona przez to, że zostawił dzieciaka samego. Szansa na lepszy świat, na zgładzenie Voldemorta. Utracona. Jedyna pozostała cząstka po Lily. Ten mały, denerwujący a jednak zabawny i nie poddający chłopiec… Nie, nie możliwe… on na pewno żyje… Tak przecież nie opuścił by ich, przecież nigdy się nie poddawał… Wstał i pobiegł dalej w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej gdzie staruszek często lubił przechodzić. Minął obraz Czarnej Harietty i o mało co nie wpadł na… Dumbledore'a…

- Al… Albusie… - Wydyszał na wpół wyczerpany.

- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział Dumbledore swoim beztroskim głosem. – Chodź ze mną, pokażę ci coś niebywale interesującego.

*Ziele Ostrożenia – Innymi słowy Czarcie Żebro dostępne w każdej aptece ziołowej. Według legendy posiada magiczne właściwości, między innymi: kiedy ktoś przeklęty przemyje swe ciało w czarcim żebrze, jego moc „odczyni" zło. Dlaczego zostało tu umieszczone? Kaprys autora – piękna nazwa.


	10. Chapter 10

Guest - W tym rozdziale jest opisane całe menu małego Harry'ego. :D

Ruda098 - Życzenia podziałały wena dopisuje, nie tylko do tego opowiadania. Mam nadzieję, że nie czekałaś na ten rozdział aż tak długo. Pozdrawiam Rudzinko :D

Ewa - Też mam nadzieję i postaram się by w końcu nie żyli jak pies z kotem ;D dziękuje bardzo za cierpliwe czytanie :)

Vega - Z drugiej strony gdyby były dłuższe mogłyby być nudne :/

Kruszynka85 - Wszystko tutaj jest wyjaśnione :)

Rozdział 10

Zwierciadła wspomnień.

Severus był na wpół roztrzęsiony, gdy Dumbledore otworzył drzwi do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na jednym z wielu identycznych szpitalnych łóżek leżało, ciało czarnowłosego chłopca, lekko przykrytego poplamionym krwią prześcieradłem. Podszedł powoli do zajętego łóżka i spojrzał na twarz śpiącego dziecka szeroko otwartymi, czarnymi oczami. Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Miał ochotę parsknąć pustym śmiechem. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że patrzy w zwierciadło odmładzające. Chłopiec był bliźniaczo podobny do, Severusa gdy miał on około ośmiu lat.

- Niemożliwe – wychrypiał nadal nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

- Możliwe – odpowiedział beztrosko Dumbledore.

- Ale jak? – Severus nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

- Widzisz chłopcze – zaczął Dumbledore - W swojej sypialni zostawiłeś niedokończone Veritaserum w trzecim stadium ważenia. Jego działanie jest dość podobne do Mikstury Prawdziwego Ja. Mimo wszystko jego działanie jest trochę inne… widzisz bez dodania Gumiaczka Faliterskiego…

Wszystko jasne pomyślał Severus nie słuchając dłużej ględzenia Albusa. Bez dodania tego składnika przy wzroście kości skóra zamiast się rozciągnąć – popękała. Widocznie ten mały głupek musiał wypić jego miksturę jednak, dlaczego to zrobił? Severusowi wpadła jeszcze jedna myśl do głowy.

-Na Harry'ego jednak nie zostało rzucone żadne Zaklęcie Zmiany Tożsamości, chłopiec nie przejawia również, żadnych zdolności, co do metamorfomagii. Jakim cudem Harry był podobny do Pottera?

- Niektóre, potężne magicznie dzieci, które zostają na przykład adoptowane, upodabniają się do swoich przybranych rodziców. A Harry uważał Jamesa za ojca przez rok.

Severus poczuł w sobie wielkiego potwora mającego ochotę przeżuć i wypluć Jamesa Pottera. Jak do cholery jego własny syn mógł uważać tego głupka za swojego ojca?!

Snape złajał się za te myśli. W końcu jest zazdrosny o syna? Nie, wcale nie. Musiało mu się wydawać.

Mistrz eliksirów poczuł na swojej dłoni obejmujący dotyk czegoś małego i ciepłego. Spojrzał w dół by upewnić się, że to Harry. O mało, co się nie uśmiechnął na widok wesołych oczu syna.

- Co cię podkusiło by wypić tą cholerną miksturę? – spytał trochę zbyt ostro, przybierając groźną minę.

Snape patrzył jak wesołe iskry znikają z oczu dziecka, a ich szmaragdowa barwa ściemnia się z powodu napełnienia ich smutkiem. Severus zdziwił się, gdy na ten widok prawie poczuł ukłucie żalu.

- Byłem głodny tato – powiedział smutno Harry – Myślałem, że to tylko zupa. – dodał zwieszając głowę w dół.

Co strasznego musi się dziać by dziecko z głodu zjadło bliżej nieokreśloną sobie substancję? Dobrze wiedział, że jego syn nie jest taki głupi by zjadać byle, co ot tak dla zabawy. Słysząc to poczuł sadystyczną radość na myśl o tym, że Vernon Dursley nie żyje. Na myśl o Dursleyach przypomniało mu się, że później czeka go trudna rozmowa na ich temat z Dumbledorem i Harrym. Jednak na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Voldemort często zawodził się na swoich poddanych. Często karał ich bólem by zapamiętali jego lekcje. Jednak nigdy nie zawiódł się na nikim tak jak na Severusie Snape po przeczytaniu krótkiego, ale jakże interesującego artykułu zamieszczonego w Specjalnym Popołudniowym Wydaniu Proroka codziennego.

Gdy Lucjusz Malfoy wysłał mu pilną przesyłkę Voldemort nie czekając otworzył ją natychmiast. Zawartość przesyłki była dosyć licha – zaledwie krótki wycinek z gazety. Czarnoksiężnik od razu zabrał się do czytania.

Nawrócony Śmierciożerca.

Obecny nauczyciel Eliksirów w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, wielokrotnie oskarżony o czyny śmierciożercze, jednakże oczyszczony z wszelkich zarzutów z poręki Albusa Dumbledore'a popisał się dzisiaj jakże bohaterskim czynem. Wyniósł dziś mugolkę zamieszkałą w Surrey na własnych rękach z płonącego budynku. Jednak czy to tylko przypadek, że nad domem płonął Mroczny Znak?

Więcej informacji otrzymacie jutro na stronie 11 Proroka Codziennego.

Voldemort poczuł wrzącą wściekłość. Poszedł do domu Pottera by go ratować! Jak mógł go zdradzić?! Po tym jak Czarny Pan wybrał go do grona swoich wybrańców?! Po tym jak Voldemort przyjął go do rodziny śmierciożerców? Po tym jak nauczył go najpotężniejszych czarów?!

Voldemort podciągnął rękaw swojej szaty i dotknął powoli mrocznego znamienia, myśląc tylko o tym by raz na zawsze pozbyć się tego marnotrawnego zdrajcy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Petunia obudziła się nagle, dręczona koszmarami. Wstała powoli, ignorując nasilający się ból w całym ciele. Podeszła do drzwi, które według jej zdania mogły prowadzić do toalety. Nie myliła się. Podeszła powoli do zlewu i włożyła prawą dłoń pod strumień chłodnej, kojącej wody. Podniosła wzrok i spojrzała prosto w swoje, zmasakrowane odbicie. Skóra na całej jej twarzy była poparzona. Nie mogła znaleźć ani jednego zdrowego miejsca na całej jej powierzchni. Przed jej oczami stanęły obrazy z płonącego budynku. Nienawiść w krwistoczerwonych oczach, płonąca balustrada, ciała męża i syna przygniecione palącą się meblościanką…

Nagle w jej głowie pojawiła się straszna myśl…

Czy oni żyją?

Jak oni się czują?

Czy może ich zobaczyć?

Czy wyglądają tak samo jak ona?

Myśli w jej głowie stawały się coraz mniej zrozumiałe, a obrazy przed jej oczami coraz bardziej rozmazane… W końcu Eliksir Usypiający przejął kontrolę w jej organizmie i osunęła się na łazienkową posadzkę, pogrążona w głębokim śnie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gdy Severus szykował się do opuszczenia skrzydła szpitalnego poczuł ostry ból w okolicach lewego przedramienia. Zapominając o całym świecie ruszył pędem w stronę punktu aportacyjnego by po chwili znaleźć się tuż przed jego siedzibą. Tym razem Severus był tu sam. Czyżby Czarny Pan potrzebował jakiegoś eliksiru?

- Witaj mój wierny sługo… - syczący głos wydawał się być wysyczany wprost do ucha Severusa, mimo że właściciel głosu stał w drzwiach swojej wieży. – A może niezbyt wierny…

- O czym ty mówisz Panie… - powiedział cicho lekko zdenerwowany Snape.

- O twoim jakże bohaterskim czynie… o ratowaniu pewnej kobiety z płonącego budynku…

- Ależ Panie…

- Crucio… - Severus padł na kolana powalony nadzwyczajnie silnym bólem. - Próbowałeś ratować Pottera?!

- Panie daj mi powiedzieć… - wyszeptał Snape nie mając siły mówić głośniej, wymęczony bólem. – Potter został przetransportowany gdzieś tamtego dnia…

- Dokąd? – wysyczał wściekle Voldemort celując w Snape'a różdżką.

- Tylko Dumbledore i ta kobieta wie gdzie on jest… próbowałem ją ratować by…

- Crucio! – ryknął Voldemort jednocześnie wdzierając się do podświadomości Snape'a nie znajdując tam nic prócz potwierdzenia. - Przyprowadź ją do mnie – powiedział Voldemort groźnie patrząc na Severusa.

- Chciałbym Panie, ale zmarła nim dotransportowałem ją do mojej pracowni.

Czarny Pan nigdy nie był tak wściekły. Nie mogąc odnaleźć kolejnej kryjówki Pottera ani żadnej wskazówki, wiedział, że nie łatwo będzie go dopaść.

- Możesz wracać… Boiling Blood* - Voldemort rzadko używał tego zaklęcia. Doskonale wiedział, jaki ból ono sprawia. Wiedział jednak również, że Snape będzie się bał kiedykolwiek go okłamać. Popatrzył przez chwilę na swojego sługę, po czym z niknął we wnętrzu swojej wieży.

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi.

*Boiling Blood – Nie znam angielskiego. Powinno wyjść Wrząca Krew. Zaklęcie do powoduje uczucie spalającego się ciała przez ponad trzy godziny, nie powodując jednak żadnych szkód.


	11. Chapter 11

Ruda098: Dziękuję za cierpliwe komentowanie Chyba zostałaś najwierniejszą fanką :D Pozdrawiam.

Rozdział 11

Dziwny świat.

Lucjusz Malfoy był z natury człowiekiem przebiegłym i podstępnym. Wierzył we wszystkie ideały, które tak namiętnie obiecywał Lord Voldemort. Malfoy zrobiłby praktycznie wszystko dla spełnienia swoich marzeń, zapomniałby nawet o wieloletniej znajomości z mistrzem eliksirów. Być może zapomniałby nawet o swojej żonie i synu gdyby pojawił się jakikolwiek cień szansy na zbudowanie czarodziejskiego świata – czystego, prawdziwego i bez prześladowań ze strony mugoli. Sam doświadczył na swojej skórze, jacy naprawdę potrafią być ci niemagiczni prostacy.

Gdy Lucjusz skończył dziewięć lat jego matka uratowała mugloskiego nastolatka z rąk bandyty, a chłopiec widząc, jaką Serafina Malfoy włada mocą wezwał swoich kolegów, którzy doprowadzili Serafinę do śpiączki, z której nigdy się nie obudziła. Od tej pory Lucjusz zaczął słuchać swojego ojca i gardził wszystkim, w czym nie było ani grama magii. Gdy skończył siedemnaście lat, wstąpił do grona śmierciożerców, a pierwszym jego morderstwem była zemsta na chłopcu – wtedy już mężczyźnie, który odebrał jego matce życie. Odnalazł go tylko dzięki Czarnemu Panu. Był mu wdzięczny za nauki i chętną pomoc do końca życia. Mroczny znak dawał mu niewiarygodną moc i siłę, o jaką by się sam nie podejrzewał. Dzięki niemu wiedział, że jest kimś wyjątkowym.

Teraz odkrył, że jego przyjaciel zdradził Voldemorta, wynosząc ciotkę przeklętego chłopca z płonącego budynku. Nigdy nie podważał słowa swojego Pana, ale teraz był pewny, że Voldemort się myli. Severus na pewno grał na dwa fronty. Nie wierzył w jego żadne wytłumaczenie. Dobrze wiedział, że Severus kochał Lily Evans. Czyżby z miłości do niej próbował ocalić resztę jej rodziny? Jedno było pewne – Lucjusz nie zamierzał tak tego zostawić… Udowodni, że Snape kłamie i w końcu pozbędą się szpiega ze swojego grona. Tym razem spełnią swoje fantazje a na całym świecie powstaną magiczne wioski, usuną wszystkie szlamy i mugoli, zostaną same potężne czysto krwiste rody. Ani Albus Dumbledore, ani Harry Potter, ani ten marny szpieg nie zdołają powstrzymać tego, co już zaczęło się dziać – powoli zaczyna się tworzyć lepszy świat.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry nie mógł się uspokoić. Obudził go straszny koszmar, w którym widział jak człowiek o wężowej twarzy znęca się nad jego ojcem. Widział twarz swojego ojca wykręcającą się w grymasie niewyobrażalnego bólu. Czy jego ojciec żyje? To pytanie nie pozwalało mu skupić swoich myśli na niczym innym, nawet nie czuł pulsującego bólu blizny. Harry nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, gdzie szukać swojego taty, ani nie wiedział, kogo prosić o pomoc. Gdyby miał różdżkę taką jak pan dyrektor to być może udałoby mu się cokolwiek z tym zrobić… Po chwili coś wpadło mu do głowy. Magiczny Pędzel! On zabierze go do tatusia! Lecz gdzie go szukać… Poczuł jak nagle coś kłuje go w kieszeni szpitalnej piżamy… Włożył powoli do niej rękę i wyjął stamtąd… pędzel. Jak to możliwe przecież nie miał go przy sobie… Zresztą, czego się dziwić, już zdążył zauważyć, że w świecie czarodziei wiele rzeczy potrafi zjawiać się od tak. Na przykład postacie na obrazach. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, złapał pędzel mocno w swoje ręce i powiedział na głos:

- Pędzelku zabierz mnie do taty proszę…

Po chwili poczuł znów coś dziwnego i znalazł się tuż przed zamkiem. Rozejrzał się i zauważył leżącego mężczyznę tuż po drzewami.

- Tata?! – Harry był wystraszony. Niedawno zyskał z powrotem swojego ojca i nie pozwoliłby na to by ktoś znów mu go odebrał.

Spojrzał na trzęsącego się z bólu mężczyznę i zupełnie nie wiedział, co robić.

- Tato trzymaj się nic ci nie będzie, nic ci nie będzie… - powtarzał bardziej do siebie niż do swojego taty. Do oczu chłopca napłynęły łzy rozpaczy. Zupełnie nie wiedząc, co robi położył swoje dłonie na piersi chłodnego mężczyzny i powtarzał formułkę niczym magiczne zaklęcie.

- Błękitna wróżko… Proszę pomóż mi uzdrowić tatę… Proszę spraw by już nie cierpiał… Proszę pomóż…

Chłopiec czuł jakby coś nim kierowało, po chwili poczuł ciepło przepływającej energii przez jego ciało, od stóp aż po dłonie by po chwili energia wyszła z jego ciała zmieniając się w błękitne światło i zniknęło w ciele Severusa.

Mężczyzna w tym momencie przestał się trząść i po chwili podniósł głowę.

- Harry?

Harry poczuł jak z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej słabnie. Nie miał siły się odezwać, tylko położył się na wilgotnej trawie i coraz ciężej oddychał. Poczuł jak czyjeś ręce delikatnie go podnoszą i przytulają do siebie. Poczuł się jak najszczęśliwszy chłopiec na świecie. Jego tata przytulał go do siebie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Severus ostatkiem sił złapał za różdżkę i deportował się pod zamek, podczołgał się pod jedno z drzew, lecz ból nasilił się tak mocno, że nie miał siły gdziekolwiek dalej dojść.

Wydawało mu się, że minął, co najmniej tydzień, lecz dobrze wiedział, że mogło minąć dopiero pół godziny, gdy usłyszał czyjś wystraszony głos.

- Tata?!

Nie miał ni siły, ni tchu by cokolwiek odpowiedzieć swojemu synowi. Czuł jak jego ciało dygocze coraz silniej. Ból przyćmiewał jego myśli.

- Tato nic ci nie będzie, nic ci nie będzie…

Pamiętał jak tak samo klęczał nad swoją pobitą matką i szeptał te same słowa do siebie…

Poczuł coś mokrego spływającego po swojej twarzy… Deszcz nie padał… To Harry płakał…

Czuł małe dłonie dotykające jego klatki piersiowej i słowa niezrozumiałe dla niego… po chwili rozbłysnęło dookoła błękitne światło rozświetlające każdy ciemny zakątek, a po chwili poczuł jak cały ból zniknął.

Jak to możliwe, że jego syn go uleczył? Przecież taka magia nie istnieje… przecież chłopiec nie podał mu żadnej mikstury, nie używał różdżki…

Spojrzał na swojego syna, który opadł na trawę, ciężko oddychając. Pchany nagłym impulsem podniósł dzieciaka i z całej siły przytulił go do siebie. Chłopiec oplótł go ramionami i trwali tak przez kilka chwil, aż Snape przywołał się do rzeczywistości.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? – spytał swojego syna.

- Nie… nie wiem tak… po prostu… - odpowiedział Harry niepewnie.

- Nigdy nie słyszałem o czymś takim – powiedział na głos odpychając lekko Harry'ego nie zdejmując go jednak z kolan. – Jak się czujesz?

- Całkiem dobrze. A ty?

- Skąd wiedziałeś, że tu jestem? – spytał ignorując pytanie chłopca.

- Pędzel mnie tu zabrał.

- Oddaj mi go. Natychmiast. Powinieneś teraz odpoczywać.

Chłopiec niechętnie oddał ojcu pędzel, robiąc przy tym kwaśną minkę. Severus o mało, co nie wybuchł śmiechem.

- Teraz pójdziemy spać. – powiedział Severus wstając. Poczuł jak Harry niepewnie złapał go za dłoń. Ścisnął ją lekko i poszli w stronę zamku.

Ciąg dalszy nastąpi J


	12. Chapter 12

DoraTonks94: Tajemnica Magicznego Pędzla musi zostać nadal tajemnicą. :D Obiecuję, że wkońcu wszystko zostanie wyjaśnione, ale wszystko po kolei W końcu liczę to opowiadanie na chociażby 25 rozdziałów. :D Snape staje się ludzki, ale ja kosiam Nietoperki :D Życzę jak najszybszego powrotu do zdrowia.

Ruda98: Jakoś sobie poradzą, w końcu są rodziną

Eterna: To „uzdrowienie" niedługo się wyjaśni:D

Ewa: Dziękuję Ci za miłe słowa. Masz rację Snape nie jest idealny, ale to chyba właśnie w nim nas tak bardzo intryguje.

HalfBloodPrinces : Proszę bardzo – rozdział 12 cały do czytania.

Vega: Wcale nie czuję się urażona Wydaje mi się, że ten rozdział jest akurat nieco dłuższy. Dziękuję za ciepłe słówka. :D

Dziękuję wszystkim komentującym i również tym, którzy czytają, ale komentować im się nie chce. :D

Rozdział 12

Nieokiełznana magia

Gdy Severus obudził się rano, doskonale wiedział, że coś jest tutaj nie w porządku. Coś się zmieniło, było inaczej niż zwykle. Był we własnym, łóżku, we własnej pościeli a jednak…

Po chwili poczuł jak na jego łóżku coś się przesuwa. Podniósł się gwałtownie i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego co się dzieje wokół. No tak, tej nocy nie spał sam. Jego syn Harry poskarżył się na dziwne, koszmarne sny, które później stawały się prawdą. Nie bardzo w to uwierzył, ponieważ ani nikt z jego strony, a tym bardziej ze strony Lily nie przejawiał zdolności jasnowidzenia. Nie mógł jednak od tak wyrzucić Harry'ego z łóżka, po za tym w sypialni nie było miejsca na drugie łóżko.

Oszukiwał sam siebie, że argument o braku miejsca zadecydował o wspólnym nocowaniu, jednak nie wiedział jak bardzo się mylił.

Wstał powoli z łóżka i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił sięgnął po swoje zwykłe czarne szaty i skierował swoje kroki w stronę łazienki. Rozebrał się i z pewnym niezwykłym dla niego ociąganiem wszedł pod prysznic. Mechanicznymi ruchami ustawił letnią temperaturę wody i powoli zaczął się myć. Nigdy w życiu nie myślał nad tym jak to jest być ojcem.

Czy powinien obudzić Harry'ego i zawołać na śniadanie? Powinni zjeść tutaj czy może zabrać małego do Albusa? A może pozwolić mu dalej spać? Nie wiedział czy chłopiec powinien mieć już uszykowane ubranie czy może Harry sam powinien je wziąć? Sam nie był po ubrania dla chłopca, Albus sam to załatwił, wiedział że dla staruszka to świetna zabawa, a on sam nie powinien pokazywać się w miejscach publicznych kupującego ubrania dla małego chłopca.

Kiedyś obiecał sobie, że nigdy, ale to nigdy nie będzie taki sam jak jego ojciec, a jednak nie potrafił już okazywać nikomu uczuć…

Nie chciał o tym teraz myśleć. Zakręcił wodę, osuszył swoje ciało ręcznikiem, i założył swoje zwykłe szaty. Podszedł powoli do lustra i spojrzał w odbicie swojej zmęczonej twarzy. Musiał teraz cholernie uważać. Chłopiec nie mógł samodzielnie poruszać się po Hogwarcie ani po jego okolicach. Nikt nie mógł go zobaczyć. Był do niego zbyt podobny i nawet idiota nie miałby problemu ze zrozumieniem, że coś ich łączy, a dodatkowe informacje o zniknięciu Pottera… Czarny Pan nie był głupi. Zabiłby i jego i Harry'ego, a bez chłopca wojna byłaby przegrana.

Przerwał ten bezlitosny potok myśli zastosowując jedną z zaawansowanych technik oklumencji, i wyszedł w końcu z łazienki. Wszedł do salonu i po chwili zastanowienia zawołał swojego skrzata.

- Fałdko!

- Dzień dobry sir. Czym mogę służyć? – pisnął skrzat, kłaniając się tak nisko, że jego nos ocierał się o dywan.

I tu zaczął się pewien dylemat. Co lubią i ile jedzą małe dzieci? Obserwując pierwszoklasistów zauważył, że większość zjada tosty z dżemem, jednak niektórzy preferowali inne dania, on sam w jego wieku lubił naleśniki, a Lily zjadała rankiem kilka ciastek z czekoladą. Więc?

- Poproszę o talerz tostów z dżemem, kubek mleka, sok dyniowy, herbatę, jajecznicę i kilka naleśników z serem oraz te wasze ciastka z czekoladą oraz dla mnie filiżankę kawy.-

Fałdka wybałuszyła na kilka sekund oczy, które zrobiły się jeszcze większe niż zwykle.

Cóż mogło to być dla skrzata pewnym zdziwieniem, gdyż jej pan nigdy nie zamawiał nic oprócz filiżanki kawy, a on nie wyglądał na człowieka lubiącego zmiany. Po chwili doszła do siebie i zniknęła.

Severus czekał równe trzy minuty za zamówieniem. Zdążył wypić łyka kawy, gdy drzwi od sypialni otworzyły się, a chłopiec w błękitnej piżamie w zielone smoki, ociągając się lekko wszedł do salonu.

- Dzień dobry. – powiedział malec nie patrząc Severusowi w oczy.

- Dzień dobry. – odpowiedział Snape bacznie obserwując dzieciaka. – Siadaj.

Harry bez mrugnięcia okiem wykonał polecenie.

Severus czując się trochę niezręcznie, wziął w rękę filiżankę, kompletnie nie wiedząc czy ma coś powiedzieć. Zerknął na Harry'ego, który siedział od pewnej chwili w tej samej pozycji, wyglądając na tak samo skrępowanego, jak Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Co miałbyś ochotę zjeść? – zapytał niepewnie, co było dla niego dość nadzwyczajne.

- Mogę? – zapytał Harry jakby z nadzieją.

Severus zmrużył oczy starając się nie wybuchnąć. Jednak przegrał tę wewnętrzną walkę.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na twojego wuja? – prawie warknął. – Jesteś moim synem i na pewno nie pozwolę ci umrzeć z głodu.

Harry skulił się lekko. Severus miał ochotę ugryźć się w język. Był wściekły na siebie i na Harry'ego, że uważał go za takiego potwora jak jego wuj, a on to prawie potwierdził swoim wybuchem złości. Lily nie byłaby z niego dumna.

- Zrozum Harry. - zaczął już o wiele spokojniej – Pamiętaj, że nigdy nie pozwolę na to byś był głodny lub bity. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak. – szepnął Harry. – Nie miałem tego na myśli tylko… Nie przyzwyczaiłem się jeszcze, że…

- Że…?

- Mam takiego kochanego tatę jak ty. – powiedział rozpromieniony chłopiec sięgając po naleśniki.

Dla Snape' a było tego za wiele, zachłysnął się swoją kawą na wpół wystraszony. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewał się usłyszeć takich słów. W jego sercu nagle nie wiadomo dlaczego zrobiło się gorąco. Uczucie to zniknęło, gdy przypomniał sobie o czym musi porozmawiać z chłopcem. Zostawił jednak tę rozmowę na koniec śniadania, postanawiając dać zjeść Harry'emu w spokoju.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Harry był najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem świata, gdyż tej nocy spał razem ze swoim tatusiem. Żałował tylko, że nie obudził się pierwszy i to on nie zrobił ojcu śniadania. Okazało się jednak, że tata już w kompletnym ubraniu, siedział przy śniadaniu, i zrobił jedzenie także dla Harry'ego! Chłopiec zawsze o tym skrycie marzył. Jego tata o niego dbał, być może nawet go kochał! Jednak nawet on zasługiwał na trochę ciepłego uczucia. Nie był nikim!

Ha! Chciałby zobaczyć minę swojego kuzyna Dudley'a i wuja Vernona, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że się mylili!

Rozpromieniony chłopiec prawie nie zauważył, że jego ojciec patrzy na niego uważnie z dość poważną miną.

- Harry musimy o czymś poważnie porozmawiać. – powiedział spokojnie Snape, gdy Harry skończył jeść.

- Słucham tato? – odpowiedział Harry przysięgając sobie, że będzie używał tego słowa najczęściej jak się da.

- Musimy porozmawiać o twojej rodzinie.

Harry naprawdę jakoś nie miał ochoty tego wspominać. Chyba, że ciocię Petunię.

- Tak?

- Twój wuj i kuzyn zostali zamordowani.

Harry wybałuszył oczy na swojego ojca. Zamordowani? Jak to zamordowani? Wuj, który ciągle go bił i znęcający się nad nim kuzyn nie żyli? Co miał teraz czuć? Byli jego rodziną przez tyle lat, niezbyt idealną, ale jednak rodziną.

- Co się stało z ciocią? Kto to zrobił?– Harry nie wiedział co ma czuć i zrobić. Czuł w sercu potworny ucisk.

- Petunia żyje, ale nie jest w najlepszym stanie. Zamordował ich Czarny Pan, który chciał znaleźć ciebie.

- Mężczyzna z czerwonymi oczami? – chłopiec był wystraszony.

- Skąd wiesz? – zapytał dość zaskoczony Severus.

- Śni mi się, ostatnio prawie co noc. Widziałem tam też ciebie tato. – w końcu powiedział na głos to co nie dawało mu spać. Czy jego tata był przyjacielem tego potwora.

- Dość tej rozmowy. – uciął ojciec, trochę zbyt pośpiesznie. – Teraz uważnie posłuchaj i postaraj się zrozumieć, chociaż nie wiem czy dasz radę to zrobić. Nie wolno ci stąd nigdzie wychodzić, chyba że ze mną lub profesorem Dumbledorem. Jeżeli będziesz tutaj sam nie otwieraj nikomu. Czarny Pan chcę cię odnaleźć i zabrać stąd a my nie możemy do tego dopuścić.

- Chciałbym zobaczyć ciocię.

- W tej chwili jest to niemożliwe.

- Ale…

- Żadnych ale. Zaraz przyjdzie do ciebie dyrektor. O ile mi wiadomo chciałby ci coś pokazać – powiedział Snape wstając. – Ja muszę już iść. Do widzenia.

- Pa tato. – Powiedział Harry patrząc przez chwilę na drzwi zamykające się za ojcem.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Severus był na siebie zły. Nie potrafił rozmawiać z dziećmi. Zamiast pocieszyć jakoś dzieciaka on zwyczajnie uciekł. Ale niby co miał mu powiedzieć? Nie miał zielonego pojęcia o jakimkolwiek pocieszaniu. Zresztą był pewien, że jego syn da sobie radę sam.

Skąd Harry wiedział kim jest Czarny Pan? Wiedział również, że Snape bierze w tym wszystkim udział… To było dziwne… Severus nie chciał by chłopiec o tym wiedział… Naprawdę nie chciał…

Przerywając te rozmyślania, skierował swoje kroki do miejsca gdzie leżała Petunia. Musiał podać jej jakieś leki wzmacniające. Nim się obejrzał znajdował się już pod drzwiami. Wszedł powoli do środka, okazało się że Petunii nie było tam gdzie ją zostawił. Drzwi od łazienki były otwarte. Wszedł do środka i zobaczył leżąca kobietę, na jej czole była smużka zaschniętej już krwi. Podniósł ją powoli i zaniósł z powrotem kładąc ją na blacie. Nie miał żadnego problemu z jej przenoszeniem ponieważ filigranowa kobieta nie ważyła zbyt wiele. Wyjął z szafki Miksturę Budzącą ponieważ przy podawaniu leków kobieta musiał być przytomna. Skropił eliksirem jej twarz, a Petunia po chwili otwarła swoje duże ciemne oczy.

- Gdzie mój Dudley?! – krzyknęła gwałtownie siadając. – Gdzie mój syn? Gdzie moje dziecko?!

I co miał powiedzieć tej kobiecie? Naprawdę nie przywykł do rozmawiania o takich rzeczach. Nigdy by nie uwierzył, że w tak krótkim czasie obudzi się w nim tyle uczuć, tak samo jakby nie uwierzył, że jego świat zostanie wywrócony do góry nogami.

- Twój mąż i syn… - naprawdę nie wiedział co powiedzieć. – Oni nie żyją.

Snape nie uwierzyłby również w to co stało się chwilę później…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Petunia obudziła się gwałtownie z jedną, nękającą ją myślą. Gdzie był jej syn? Mimo potwornego bólu, obejmującego całe jej zniszczone ciało, podniosła się krzycząc i domagając się odpowiedzi.

- Gdzie mój Dudley?! Gdzie mój syn? Gdzie moje dziecko?!

Ze zniecierpliwieniem wpatrywała się w twarz Severusa, wyczekując odpowiedzi.

- Twój mąż i syn… - widziała, że Snape szuka odpowiednich słów. – Oni nie żyją.

Spodziewała się tego, lecz naprawdę nie chciała w to wierzyć. Oni nie mogli umrzeć… Nie mogli jej zostawić…

Ogarnął ją prawdziwy strach, przerażenie i głęboki żal. W jej umyśle nastała całkowita pustka, a jej ciało ogarnęła silna, dominująca, zła energia, która w pewnym momencie wydawała się eksplodować.

W pokoju nagle otworzyły się wszystkie szafki, z których wyleciały szklane fiolki z różnokolorowymi płynami wirując w powietrzu po całym pokoju, rozbijając się o ściany. Z podobnym losem spotkały się całe masy zapisanych pergaminów, zamieniające się w papierowe tornado. Ciśnienie powietrza zaczęło gwałtownie wzrastać prawie rozsadzając im głowy. Wszystko to przerwał nagły, oślepiający rozbłysk mlecznego światła, po którym wszystko ustało, pozostawiając w pokoju istny bałagan.

Petunia z chwili na chwilę czuła jak coraz bardziej opada z sił, i powoli osunęła się na podłogę…

Koniec Rozdziału Dwunastego.

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi…


	13. Chapter 13

A więc doszłam już do rozdział trzynastego! Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie wcale pechowy :D

Ruda098: Tak, Petunia posiada jakąś magię, ale czy będzie z niej korzystać? Tak, pozwiedza Hogwart sam, ale nie planuję wciągać w to Komnaty. Dziękuję za czytanie tych wypocin i ich komentowanie :D

Arcymiss: To prawda, a im większe kłamstwo tym większa szansa na to, że się wyda. Zmiany na pewno jakieś będą, gdyby mnie było byłoby nudno :D Dziękuję za komentarz

Ewa: To prawda, Severus jest emocjonalną kaleką, lecz czy Harry w ramach rehabilitacji mu pomoże wkrótce się okaże. Dziękuję ślicznie za komentarz

Rozdział 13

Niespodzianki bywają niemiłe.

Severus naprawdę był w ogromnym szoku, po tym co widział w swoim prywatnym ambulatorium. Ta przedziwna sytuacja była czymś, co długo nie mogło mu wyjść z głowy.

Po otrząśnięciu się z pierwszego wrażenia, założył nieprzytomnej kobiecie opatrunki, po czym opuścił pomieszczenie z takim pośpiechem, że wychodząc z pomieszczenia nie zauważył dwóch obserwujących go z wygłodniałą uwagą, błyszczących ślepi, znajdujących się w odległym zakamarku korytarza.

Szybkim krokiem kierował się do swoich komnat, wiedząc że Albus wciąż pilnuje chłopca i wierząc, że staruszek wyjaśni mu to dość osobliwe zjawisko.

Wypowiedział hasło, i nie odpowiadając Morganie na przywitanie, wszedł do środka i o mało co nie został staranowany, przez lecącą w jego stronę torpedę, która w ostatnim momencie zmieniła tor lotu. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało…

Przyjrzał się bliżej rozgrywającej się na jego oczach scenie: Dumbledore siedzący na kanapie w swojej purpurowej szacie, miotał białymi gwiazdkami w chłopca lecącego na Super Szybkiej Mini Miotełce. Wybałuszył oczy, gdy zobaczył jak chłopiec o milimetry mija jego oszklone meble, z jego bezcennymi miksturami w tym między innymi Silną Substancją Wybuchową, której wystarczyłby średni wstrząs by zrównać połowę Hogwartu z ziemią. Przerwał to wszystko, kiedy chłopiec przeleciał tak blisko świec, że końcówki jego włosów zaczęły lekko dymić.

Rzucił na chłopca zaklęcie przywołujące, ale nie spodziewał się, że Albus rzuci następną porcję gwiazdek, którą chłopiec z dziecinną łatwością ominął, a które osiadły Snape'owi w aksamitnych włosach, odbijając wszystkie kolory tęczy.

- Dosyć tego! – warknął Snape, próbując strząsnąć z siebie gwiazdki, ale bezskutecznie. Obrzucił Harry'ego pełnym złości spojrzeniem, gdy ten na jego widok zaczął niepohamowanie chichotać.

- Wydaje ci się, że to zabawne? – powiedział z nie do końca udawaną złością.

W tym momencie do chichoczącego chłopca, dołączył Albus. Severus Snape nie wytrzymał, po czym wyjął swoją różdżkę i z szybkością błyskawicy wyleciały dwa wiaderka pełne różnokolorowych gwizdek, lecących w kierunku Harry'ego i Albusa. Chłopiec nieźle sobie radził z uciekaniem przed „morderczym wiaderkiem" do czasu, kiedy jego spojrzenie nie padło na dyrektora, na którego brodzie i włosach po ataku wiaderka znajdowały się setki, głównie czerwonych gwiazdek. Na ten widok chłopiec wybuchł śmiechem nie przejmując się atakiem nadlatującego cebrzyka, z którego po chwili wyleciały tysiące gwiazdek, obsypując chłopca od stóp do głowy.

Spod sterty gwiazdek do uszu Severusa dotarł kaszel, a po chwili wygrzebujący się Harry wypluł kilka gwiazdek po czym z jego ust wydobyło się jedno stwierdzenie:

- Fuj, to było nawet gorsze od tej pomarańczowej zupy tatusia…

Usta Severusa nerwowo zadrgały – wyglądał jak człowiek odbywający wewnętrzną walkę, którą zdaje się przegrał sam ze sobą.

Po chwili po bawialni rozbrzmiał niski, ochrypły śmiech. Śmiech człowieka, który naprawdę dawno się nie śmiał, i który zapomniał jakim śmiech jest wspaniałym uczuciem. Trwało to tylko kilka sekund, po czym Severus oprzytomniał i wrócił do swojej stałej niezmiennej maski. Popatrzył przez chwilę na Dumbledore'a, który wyglądał jak gdyby przed chwilą wygrał milion galeonów w jakiejś banalnej loterii, po czym przeniósł wzrok na wciąż rozbawionego syna.

- Harry idź do łazienki i weź kąpiel inaczej nie pozbędziesz się tych… gwiazdek. – wciąż był zaskoczony, gdy Harry bez słowa wypełniał jego polecenia. Gdy chłopiec zniknął Severus powiedział śmiertelnym głosem:

- Albusie musimy porozmawiać. – Albus od razu spoważniał, dobrze wiedział, że Severus nigdy nie prosi o rozmowę jeśli nie jest to coś bardzo ważnego. – Na pewno słyszałeś o Dursleyach. Petunia jest tutaj.

- Jest tutaj? – Zapytał Dumbledore, głosem który świadczył, że i tak o tym wie. Ignorując to Severus kontynuował.

- Gdy upewniłem ją, że jej mąż i syn nie żyją, nagle w pokoju uwolniła się chaotyczna energia, prawie jak pierwszy dziecięcy wybuch tylko o wiele silniejszy. Jak to możliwe skoro Petunia nie jest czarownicą?

- Jest czarownicą. – powiedział zupełnie spokojnie Albus.

- Słucham? Jak to możliwe?

- Tak czasami się zdarza, gdy magiczne dziecko uważa magię za głupotę. Czasami magia u takiej osoby nie objawia się nigdy lub tylko podczas wyjątkowo silnych uczuć, takie osoby są często uważane za charłaków. Mimo, że była starsza od Lily, to najpierw u młodszej dziewczynki objawił się magiczny dar, a Petunia zazdrosna o magiczne zdolności i względy rodziców, zaczęła potępiać wszystko co komukolwiek kojarzyło się z magią.

- To znaczy, że ona teraz w pełni będzie mogła posługiwać się magią?

- Oczywiście, po szybkim kursie z magii. Teraz, gdy Voldemort wraca do pełni swych sił przyda się nam każda różdżka. Gdy nasza nowa czarodziejka dojdzie do pełni zdrowia, będziemy uczyć ją na zmianę do czasu aż przynajmniej nie będzie umiała sama się obronić. Sądząc po takim wybuchu uważam, że może być jedną z silniejszych czarownic. Oczywiście jeśli zechce… A z tym może być pewien problem…

- Też tak uważam. Chociaż być może będzie chciała się zemścić.

- Zemsta jest niezwykle ślepa. Często doprowadza do tego, że zostajemy sami, bez perspektyw na normalne życie, a jedynymi towarzyszami pozostają gorycz, chęć zemsty i zapomnienie o uczuciach choćby takich ja miłość. Ty to już wiesz prawda chłopcze? Do widzenia. – I nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję ze strony Snape'a, wyszedł pozostawiając go z nowymi, denerwującymi i niestety prawdziwymi myślami.

Tak, po śmierci Lily przysiągł, że pomści swoją ukochaną. Próbując zatopić się w pracy i butelce alkoholu, opracowywał wiele planów zemsty, które chciał wcielić w życie w razie powrotu Czarnego Pana, lecz siedząc tu i teraz wiedział, że Lily nie chciałaby by został zaślepionym nienawiścią mordercą. Musiał również uwzględnić to, że powinien teraz bardziej uważać na Harry'ego – ich wspólnego syna. Musiał go przygotować do tego co miało nadejść . Do tego, że Voldemort – tak Voldemort, który nigdy nie był dla niego żadnym „panem" – poświęci całe swoje życie, każdego zwolennika i każdą kroplę krwi, by dopaść Bogu ducha winnego chłopca. Po chwili do jego uszu dotarł cichutki głos:

- Jaka była mama?

Severus odwrócił głowę i spojrzał swojemu synowi prosto w oczy, widząc w nich zarówno ból jak i miłość połączone z czystą ciekawością. Odchrząknął cicho zastanawiając się co ma mu powiedzieć. Nie mógł odmówić chłopcu, który nigdy nie miał możliwości zdobycia jakichkolwiek informacji na temat swojej matki. Dziecku, które zawsze marzyło o wspaniałej rodzinie – kochającej matce i zabawnym ojcu, a czego dziecko zapewne w swoim życiu nie zazna. Pomimo0 usilnych starań nie mógł się zdobyć na to by otworzyć usta. Co miał mu powiedzieć?

- Była… była naprawdę kochaną osobą… Potrafiła znaleźć coś dobrego nawet w najgorszej osobie. Widziała to czego nie widział nikt inny. Znajdowała wyjście z każdej sytuacji. Potrafiła wspaniale walczyć, była zwinna i szybka, ale pomimo tego nigdy w życiu nie nauczyła się latać na miotle, nie potrafiła się przyznać do tego, że miała straszny lęk wysokości. Kochał kwiaty i uwielbiała jeździć konno, a na śniadanie jadła tylko czekoladowe ciastka i…

Głos odmówił mu posłuszeństwa – nie potrafił mówić o niej… Nie chciał się przyznać do bólu, który w głębi przeżywał.

- Pójdę zmyć te… gwiazdki. – wymyślił pierwszą lepszą wymówkę po czym – nie chcąc tego przyznać przed samym sobą – po prostu uciekł.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Po wyjściu ojca Harry długo siedział samotnie na kanapie wyobrażając sobie jaka by była jego mama na co dzień.

Wyobrażał sobie jak codziennie rano stałyby na stole sterty czekoladowych ciastek, a jego mama krzątałaby się po kuchni podczas, gdy jego tata czytałby gazetę. On sam w piżamie zszedłby na dół i przywitałby się z kochającą go rodziną. Po zjedzeniu śniadania i wspólnym posprzątaniu kuchni wyszliby na dwór, jego mama jeździła by konno, a on razem z tatą dotrzymywaliby jej towarzystwa na super szybkich miotłach. Myśląc o tym na jego twarzy utworzył się rozpromieniony uśmiech – wiele dałby by to marzenie stało się rzeczywistością. Wiedział jednak, że jakkolwiek by tego nie chciał nie wróci mu to mamy, był jednak wdzięczny za to, że był przy nim tata. Naprawdę bardzo go kochał i nigdy nie pozwoliłby na to, żeby ktokolwiek mu go zabrał.

Po kilku minutach do salonu wrócił już całkowicie „odgwiazdkowany" tata. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się na jego widok.

- Fajne były te gwiazdki.

- Mów za siebie.- mruknął Severus. – Nie mam specjalnej ochoty czyścić się drugi raz.

- Ale warto było.

- Jesteś pewny, że masz ochotę na stawienie czoła kolejnemu wiaderkowi? – powiedział udawanie groźnie Snape ostentacyjnie bawiąc się różdżką.

Chłopiec zastanowił się śmiertelnie poważnie, nie mając ochoty na kolejną ucieczkę przed wiadrem. Na wszelki wypadek chłopiec zmienił temat:

- Kochasz mnie? – wypalił, z jednej strony obawiając się odpowiedzi, a z drugiej niecierpliwie jej oczekując.

Patrzył wyczekująco na swojego lekko bladego na twarzy ojca, gdy nagle tą oczekiwaną chwilę przerwało głośne, gwałtowne pukanie do drzwi. Nagle jakby z nikąd do ich uszu dotarł głos Morgany.

- Panie Snape, przyszedł do pana z wizytą niejaki Lucjusz Malfoy…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Jeżeli do tej pory Snape był blady w tej chwili stał się zielony. Nie zastanawiając się długo, stuknął chłopca różdżką w głowę i rzucił na niego Zaklęcie Kameleona.

- Teraz posłuchaj bo to bardzo ważne. Musisz być bardzo cicho, i nie wolno ci się pokazywać. On nie może wiedzieć o tobie. Schowaj się gdzieś w sypialni i nie wychodź. – szepnął Snape i nie musiał długo czekać na wypełnienie tej prośby.

Odetchnął kilka razy i otworzył drzwi, upewniając się, że na jego twarzy widnieje kamienna maska.

- Witaj Lucjuszu… Cóż za… niespodzianka. – skinął lekko głową, nie spuszczając jednak Malfoya z oczu.

- Witaj Severusie. – powiedział szorstko Malfoy nie odwzajemniając gestu. Nie uszło uwadze Severusa jak Lucjusz rozgląda się po pokoju. Czyżby coś podejrzewał?

- Co cię tu sprowadza Lucjuszu? – spytał, próbując nieudolnie zachować przyjacielski ton.

- Przyszedłem sprawdzić jak się miewasz, ponieważ twój bohaterski wyczyn nie uszedł mojej uwadze. Co na to Lord, gdy dowiedział się o twoim ratowaniu ciotki Pottera?

- Czarny Pan wie już wie o wszystkim, i powiedziałem mu wszystko co miałem mu wyjaśnić. Nie mam zamiaru ci się tłumaczyć zabierając twój cenny czas Lucjuszu. A teraz wybacz, ale mam jeszcze mnóstwo pracy. – to dało do zrozumienia Malfoyowi, że Severus stracił swoją i tak ograniczoną cierpliwość.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie planujesz kolejnych bohaterskich wyczynów, ale wiedz, że z pewnością będę miał na uwadze twoje… zdrowie… - po czym wyszedł dumnym krokiem, pozostawiając Severusa na granicy furii.

- Żegnam - rzekł za nim Snape, zatrzaskując drzwi z całych sił.

Koniec Rozdziału Trzynastego.

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi.


	14. Chapter 14

Ruda098: Odpowiedź na pytanie dotyczące Petunii znajduję się w tym rozdziale. :D

Kruszynka85: W drugim rozdziale „Magia bajek" były informacje o tym, że Pędzel został wykonany z białomagicznej różdżki. :D

Ewa: Uwielbiam Twoje określenia dotyczące Snape'a – ponura facjata :D – i Lucjusza – zdradziecka menda - :D. Snape fakt jest ponurym typkiem, ale każdy ma uczucia nawet on

Zaczytana: Dziękuję za miłe słowa! Mam czasem problemy z dostępem do Internetu, ale nie mam zamiaru porzucać tego opowiadania Nawet – jeżeli będziecie chcieli – planuję kontynuację :D

Rozdział 14

Rodzinne Więzi.

Harry leżał zwinięty pod łóżkiem zastanawiając, kim był ten cały Lucjusz Malfoy, że jego tata tak dziwnie zareagował. Dlaczego kazał się Harry'emu schować? Czyżby był znajomym tego krwi stookiego potwora?

Nawet, jeżeli to Harry był pewien, że tatusiowi nic nie grozi – tata potrafił nawet sprawić żeby Harry był niewidzialny! To było niesamowite! Ileż razy marzył o byciu niewidzialnym, gdy mieszkał u wujostwa! A wystarczyło, że Severus Snape dotknął chłopca różdżką i Harry był niczym kameleon. Może tata nauczy go kilku takich sztuczek? O tak chciałby potrafić czarować tak jak on. Po kilku chwilach chłopiec usłyszał głośne trzaśnięcie drzwiami i po chwili Severus wparował do pokoju ze słowami.

- Teraz możesz już wyjść.

Jednak Harry'emu nie udzielił się poirytowany nastrój ojca. Wybiegł spod łóżka i rzucił się na swojego nic niepodejrzewającego ojca.

- Jestem niewidzialny! Jestem człowiekiem kameleonem! Tato naucz mnie czarować! Naucz! Naucz! Proszę!

Lekko spanikowany nagłym wybuchem Harry'ego, Snape na chwilę stracił możliwość logicznego myślenia. Usunął z syna zaklęcie tym samym zapobiegając kolejnym, niespodziewanym atakom.

- Dzieciom nie wolno czarować.

- Tato proszę! Kiedy będę mógł!

- Jak skończysz jedenaście lat, będziesz mógł czarować w szkole. – mruknął Snape.

- Tak długo? – spytał zrezygnowany Harry. – Chciałbym być taki jak ty.

- Taki duży?

- Nie o to chodzi… Chciałbym być takim człowiekiem jak ty. – wyznał ze szczerym podziwem Harry.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape był doprawdy zaskoczony, co do wyznania Harry'ego. Nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się usłyszeć od kogokolwiek takich słów, a zwłaszcza od własnego syna. Słowa Harry'ego były naprawdę miłe, ale bardzo naiwne.

Jego syn miał go za dobrego, kochającego i prawego człowieka. Prawda była taka, że tak naprawdę był niemiłym, agresywnym, ironicznym, dwulicowym szpiegiem Voldemorta. Miał na sumieniu więcej niewinnych ofiar niż ktokolwiek inny.

Nie mógł się wykręcać żadnymi wymówkami. Słowa „Za większe dobro" nie trzymały za niego różdżki, i to nie one wypowiadały ostatnie dwa słowa, jakie usłyszeli. Jak miał wytłumaczyć dziecku, że nie jest żadnym bohaterem?

Spojrzał w oczy swojemu synowi i zobaczył w jego oczach coś, co nim wstrząsnęło: miłość i zaufanie. Severus nie zasługiwał na jego miłość, ale Harry nie zasługiwał na to żeby tą miłość odrzucić.

Mistrz wiele razy wisiał nad przepaścią życia i śmierci, ale nigdy nie znajdował się w takiej zawiłej pułapce jak ta. Pomimo rodzinnych więzi sam nie wiedział czy kocha swojego syna czy nie. Wiedział na pewno, że zaopiekuje się Harry' m i nawet go tolerował. Bał się kogoś jeszcze pokochać. Tak Severus Snape naprawdę się czegoś bał.

Wiedział doskonale, że pokochać kogoś nad życie i stracić jest sto razy gorsze od najbardziej wymyślnych tortur Voldemorta. Tysiąc razy gorsze od śmierci. Nie wiedział jak jego syn zareaguje na to, że jego ojciec zabijał i torturował. Bez mrugnięcia okiem spełniał najgorsze i najokrutniejsze rozkazy Voldemorta, ale wiedział, że nawet największy żal za te rzeczy nie wróci już życia żadnej z jego ofiar.

- Wierz mi Harry… naprawdę nie wiesz, co mówisz…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Gdy Petunia się obudziła usiadła gwałtownie przestraszona, gdy zobaczyła stojącego nad nią brodatego, starszego mężczyznę z różdżką. Do tej pory w tym pomieszczeniu odwiedzał ją jedynie Severus, tylko wtedy, gdy podawał jej leki.

- Kim pan jest? – spytała zdenerwowana, okrywając się szczelniej prześcieradłem.

- W końcu się obudziłaś Petunio. Próbowałem cię obudzić różnymi czarami, ale nic to nie dawało, a to oznacza tylko jedno. Silne magiczne wyczerpanie, ale to się zdarza po tak silnym, pierwszym wybuchu magicznym. Nazywam się Albus Dumbledore, jestem dyrektorem Hogwartu, ale to już pewnie wiesz.

Petunia zaczerwieniła się lekko, przypominając sobie jak pisała do niego listy z prośbą o przyjęcie do Hogwartu. Jednak czegoś tu nie zrozumiała.

- Magiczny wybuch? Wyczerpanie magiczne? O co tu chodzi panie Dumbledore? – ciągle magia i magia. Nic z tego nie rozumiała.

- Może to być dla ciebie szok, ale twoja magia po tylu latach uwolniła się, a to oznacza, że jesteś czarownicą. Mów mi proszę Albusie lub profesorze.

- Że ja, co?! Kim jestem?

Nie to niemożliwe. Musiała się przesłyszeć. Nie mogła być…

- Czarownicą Petuniu. Posiadasz w sobie magię.

- To niemożliwe! Przecież, gdy przysłałam do ciebie list ty napisałeś, że…

- Wtedy twoja magia został zablokowana. Byłaś zbyt zazdrosna o magię siostry i uznałaś magię za głupotę, dlatego ona się nigdy w tobie nie obudziła, aż do teraz. Stało się to dopiero wtedy, gdy dowiedziałaś się o śmierci męża i syna. U niektórych w ogóle magia nigdy się nie budzi.

- To… nie… - Petunie naprawdę nie wiedziała, co ma o tym myśleć.

- Jeżeli wyrazisz na to zgodę, wyszkolimy cię w kilka miesięcy na pełnoprawną czarownicę.

- Ja nigdy… - zaczęła Petunia, ale po chwili pomyślała o czymś innym. Będzie mogła odnaleźć tego człowieka, który ich zabił i pomścić śmierć swojej rodziny. Będzie cierpiał zupełnie tak jak ona. Podpali go, tak jak on zniszczył jej rodzinę. – Zgadzam się.

- Wiedz, że zemsta nie prowadzi do niczego dobrego. Jeśli podążysz tą ścieżką możesz łatwo stać się bezlitosnym potworem. Voldemort również od samego początku działa jedynie za sprawą zemsty, a teraz bez przeszkody wymordował twoją rodzinę, mimo że zależało mu tylko na tym by znaleźć i zabić Harry'ego.

Do Petunii dotarł cały sens tych słów, mimo że dobrze to rozumiała nadal miała wielką chęć zabić tego stwora.

- Co z Harry'm? – spytała. Nie miała odwagi spytać się o chłopca Severusa, który doskonale wiedział jak Harry był u nich traktowany. Teraz Harry pozostał jej jedyną rodziną. Po przeprowadzce Harry'ego – mimo, że nie dawała tego po sobie poznać – tęskniła za chłopcem. Zawsze, gdy Vernon wychodził do pracy, a Dudley szlajał się z kolegami, Harry był jej jedynym towarzyszem.

- Harry miewa się całkiem dobrze, a Severus mimo swoich obaw i oporów doskonale radzi sobie w roli ojca. Mimo, że o tym nie wie.

- Cieszę się, że Harry znalazł kochającą go rodzinę…

- Ty również jesteś dla niego rodziną Petunio. Pomimo błędów opiekowałaś się nim i byłaś dla niego dobra pomimo oporów twojej rodziny. Ale, teraz to nie jest ważne. Teraz oboje zaczynacie nowe życie. Lecz muszę cię prosić byś nie rozmawiała z nikim na temat Harry'ego. Chłopiec jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie wiemy, kto jest naszym przyjacielem, a kto wrogiem, ale musimy pamiętać, że za główny cel orał sobie życie chłopca.

- Chcę się nauczyć magii. Będę bronić Harry'ego. Jest moją ostatnią rodziną.

Dumbledore wyglądał jakby przed chwilą dostał prezent bożonarodzeniowy, o którym zawsze marzył.

- Wspaniale, więc zaczynamy od jutra! Pierwszą lekcję zaczynasz z Severusem. Przy okazji zobaczysz się z Harry'm. Nie wiem dokładnie, o której, ale zapewne wcześnie rano. – staruszek wstał i ukłonił się nisko. – A więc już nie będę ci dłużej przeszkadzał. Dobranoc Petunio.

- Dobranoc… Albusie… - odpowiedziała niepewnie Petunia, kładąc się z powrotem, wiedząc że tej nocy długo nie będzie mogła zasnąć.

Koniec Rozdziału Czternastego

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi


	15. Chapter 15

Ruda098: Tak Harry będzie miał wybuch magii. Co do Snape'a i Petunii – wszystko jest w tym rozdziale.

Arcymiss: Zgadzam się, pomimo tego, a może dlatego Snape jest taki kochany

Kicia27: Lucjusz widział tylko jak Snape wyniósł Petunię z Privet Drive 4 :D dziękuję ślicznie za komentarz i życzenia

Ewa: Wielu z nas otacza się jakimiś murami, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.:) czasami jest lepiej nie kochać niż później rozpaczać z powodu jej straty. Niektórzy ludzie już tak mają.

Vega: Dzięki za miłe słowa! ;* :D

Rozdział 15

Lekcja pokory.

Następny dzień dla Harry'ego był niebywale interesujący. Miał zobaczyć się ze swoją ciocią, która również okazała się być czarownicą! Pomimo tego, że dom Dursley'ów nie był dla Harry'ego szczęśliwym miejscem to nie zapomniał o tym, że ciocia Petunia go karmiła, opatrywała i zawsze się nim opiekowała. I pomimo tego, że nigdy nie okazywał mu nadmiernej miłości, Harry dobrze wiedział, że kobieta nie potrafiła sprzeciwić się swojemu mężowi. W końcu bardzo go kochała.

Zaraz po śniadaniu razem z tatusiem, ukryci pod Zaklęciem Kameleona udali się do innych, prywatnych kwater Severusa, gdzie w tajemnicy leczona była jego ciocia. Harry z niecierpliwością czekał na otwarcie drzwi. Gdy w końcu masywne drzwi rozwarły się powoli Harry stanął i patrzył na swoją ciocię z lekkim przestrachem. Ciocia nigdy nie była uważana za niesłychaną piękność , ale nie była również brzydka. Dla Harry'ego była po prostu ładna. Miała bardzo drobną, lekko wydłużoną twarz, na której królowały duże, ciemnoorzechowe oczy, kontrastując rozmiarem z jej wąskimi wargami i małym, lekko zadartym nosem. Ciemnobrązowe włosy spływały wokół jej twarzy, aż do ramion. Teraz jej twarz została zeszpecona, brzydkimi bliznami rozsiewającymi się po całej jej powierzchni. Tatuś mówił mu, że ciocia przeżyła pożar, ale nie ostrzegł go o tym jak ona teraz wygląda.

Od pierwszego dnia, gdy tylko usłyszał o Voldemorcie z każdą chwilą nienawiść Harry'ego do tego bezlitosnego potwora, rosła coraz bardziej. Zabił jego mamę, zniszczył całe jego życie. Tyle lat spędził przez niego w domu Dursleyów, a teraz zabił jego wuja i kuzyna, i o mało co nie zabił mu tatusia i cioci. Dlaczego to zrobił? Bo chciał dopaść jego – Harry'ego. Co takiego chłopiec zawinił Voldemortowi by on tak niszczył jego życie?

Po chwili poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi przez całe jego ciało – od stóp, aż po głowę i chłopiec znów stał się widzialny.

- Severus? – usłyszał głos swojej ciotki. – Kim jest… Harry? To ty?

- To ja ciociu. – odpowiedział Harry. – Jak się czujesz?

- Jak to możliwe, że on wygląda teraz jak ty? – spytała zdziwiona Petunia zwracając się do Severusa i kompletnie ignorując pytanie chłopca.

- Później się wszystkiego dowiesz, mamy mało czasu, a to dość długa historia. – powiedział trochę poirytowany Snape, wyjmując z kieszeni fioletowy worek. Mistrz Eliksirów odwrócił się w stronę jednej z szafek, stuknął ją kilka razy, po czym szafka zaczęła coraz bardziej się kurczyć, ukazując za sobą dość spory kominek. Machnął krótko różdżką w stronę kominka, w którym natychmiast rozpalił się ogień, po czym Severus przemówił ponownie. – Sztuczka polega na tym, że wrzucacie ten proszek w płomienie po czym wchodzicie do kominka i wymawiacie głośno i wyraźnie: Hogwart, Prywatne Sale Pojedynkowe. Postarajcie się nie pomylić, nie mam zamiaru szukać was po całym zamku lub co gorsza w posiadłościach Voldemorta.

Harry wydawał się być podniecony, tym że zaraz wskoczy w płomienie, jednak Severus nie zauważył jak twarz Petunii powoli ściemnia się ze zwierzęcego strachu…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Petunia patrzyła jak zaczarowana, gdy Severus stuknął miarowo kilka razy w szafkę, która z chwili na chwilę kurczyła się coraz bardziej, aż zniknęła ukazując całkiem spory kominek, mogący pomieścić co najmniej dwie spore osoby. Te czary wydawały się być dla Snape'a jedynie małą igraszką, a nie rzeczą która dla milionów osób jest niemożliwa. Petunia zastanawiała się czego Severus będzie próbował ją nauczyć. Naprawdę nie miała zamiaru siedzieć podczas, gdy ten cały krwi stooki tyran próbował zabić ostatniego członka jej rodziny. Nie da mu satysfakcji odebrania Harry'emu życia. Nie da sobie odebrać Harry'ego.

Spojrzała ponownie na różdżkę Severusa i wzdrygnęła się, gdy wystrzelił z niej strumień ognia prosto we wnętrze kominka. Zamknęła oczy i licząc w myślach do dziesięciu próbowała się uspokoić, jednak jej strach wzmógł się dziesięciokrotnie, gdy usłyszała kolejne słowa wypowiedziane głębokim, szorstkim głosem Severusa.

– Sztuczka polega na tym, że wrzucacie ten proszek w płomienie po czym wchodzicie do kominka i wymawiacie głośno i wyraźnie: Hogwart, Prywatne Sale Pojedynkowe. Postarajcie się nie pomylić, nie mam zamiaru szukać was po całym zamku lub co gorsza w posiadłościach Voldemorta.

Stała nieruchomo patrząc jak chłopiec wrzuca garść dziwacznego proszku, po d którego wpływem płomienie zabarwiły się na zielno, a później wskakuje w płomienie wypowiadając kolejne słowa:

- Hogwart, Prywatne Sale Pojedynkowe!

Petunia widziała chłopca jeszcze przez ułamek sekundy, i po chwili zniknął wciągany przez kominek, podczas gdy z zielonkawych płomieni buchnęły iskry razem z tumanami sadzy, sprawiając wrażenie jakby chłopiec spalił się na popiół. Wszystkie jej mięśnie nagle się napięły, gdy wyskoczyła do przodu wyciągając ręce, próbując złapać przetransportowanego już chłopca.

Severus złapał kobietę w ostatnim momencie zanim Petunia wpadła w normalne już płomienie. Wściekły Snape odwrócił ku sobie przestraszoną Petunię, złapał za ramiona i potrząsnął nią, krzycząc prosto w twarz.

- Oszalałaś kobieto?! Powiedziałem: Najpierw wrzucacie proszek! Naprawdę masz ochotę na śmierć w płomieniach?! Nawet dziecko to zrozumiało!

Petunia nie była w stanie się odezwać. Poczuła jak do jej oczu nachodzą łzy, więc zacisnęła mocno powieki starając się nie płakać. Uczucia jednak eksplodowały w niej powodując, że zaczęła drżeć i głośno szlochać.

- Nie, nie ja nie…

Poczuła jak uścisk Snape'a zelżał, i przemówił znów swoim spokojnym tonem.

- Ja nie co?

- Ja nie chcę tam wejść. Nie… nie dam rady wejść….

Petunia nie była już w stanie myśleć całkowicie pogrążając się w płaczu.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Snape patrzył jak jego syn z dumną miną znika w płomieniach w ostatniej chwili zauważając jak Petunia rzuca się w stronę kominka, w którym płonął już prawdziwy płomień. Złapał ją w ostatnim momencie i wściekły na jej bezmyślność odwrócił ją ku sobie, złapał za ramiona i potrząsnął nią wściekle.

- Oszalałaś kobieto?! Powiedziałem: Najpierw wrzucacie proszek! Naprawdę masz ochotę na śmierć w płomieniach?! Nawet dziecko to zrozumiało! – Snape był naprawdę wściekły, lecz jego uczucie przemieniło się w lekkie przerażenie, gdy do jej ciemnoorzechowych, przestraszonych oczu napłynęły łzy. Idiota! Jak mógł zapomnieć, że kobieta może bać się głupiego ognia. Petunia zaczęła drżeć głośno szlochać.

- Nie, nie ja nie… - zaszlochała roztrzęsiona Petunia.

Cholerny idiota! Kobieta była tak przestraszona, że najwyraźniej nie była w stanie wypowiedzieć logicznego zdania. Nagle przypomniały mu się słowa Dumbledore'a: „Pokora Severusie, pokora. Pamiętaj o tym zanim następnym razem niesłusznie na kimś się emocjonalnie wyładujesz. Nie każdy w każdej sytuacji nie myśli logicznie i nie każdy o wszystkim wie. Każdy ma uczucia, a ty również nie jesteś idealny."

„Cholerny Dumbledore i jego cholerne mądrości!" pomyślał po czym odezwał się swoim zwykłym, normalnym tonem.

- Ja nie co? – zachęcił ją do wypowiedzenia logicznego zdania.

- Ja nie chcę tam wejść. Nie… nie dam rady wejść…. – załkała, po czym kompletnie się rozklejając, objęła Snape'a mocząc mu jego ulubioną szatę.

Severus pomimo tego, że był już całkowicie wystraszony i na wpół rozeźlony wpadł na kolejny genialny i podstępny pomysł. Odwzajemniając jej uścisk odwrócił się i ukradkiem wrzucił solidną porcję magicznego pyłu w płomienie, i uniósł lekko Petunię wchodząc z nią w zielone płomienie.

- Hogwart, Prywatne Sale Pojedynkowe! – powiedział i znikając usłyszał jeszcze pisk kobiety, która w ostatniej sekundzie zorientowała się, co się dzieje.

Po chwili wyszli z kominka, znajdującego się w ogromnej zaniedbanej Sali. Sala Pojedynkowa gabarytami przypominała dwa boiska do quidditcha. Ściany oświetlane magicznymi pochodniami, zbudowane z czarnego kamienia, całe były pokryte dość bujnym mchem . Wilgoć wcale nie przeszkadzała również zamieszkałym tu pająkom i niezidentyfikowanemu bliżej robactwu. Na samym środku ogromnej Sali stał chłopiec, najwyraźniej na nich czekając.

Severus zerknął na Petunię, która parzyła na niego z ogromnym, niemym wyrzutem, najwyraźniej zbyt wściekła i przerażona by się odezwać. Snape nie dając nic po sobie poznać poszedł, do skrzyni znajdującej się w najciemniejszym kącie ogromnego. Kamiennego pokoju.

- Nie mamy, zbyt wielkiego wyboru… - zaczął Snape, otwierając starą, zmurszałą, drewnianą skrzynie i zaglądając do jej wnętrza kontynuował. – Będziesz musiała zadowolić się na razie czyjąś różdżką, wątpię czy pasowałabyś którejkolwiek z nich. Nie możemy kupić takiej, której byś odpowiadała z braku możliwości poruszania się po magicznych ulicach nie narażając przy okazji naszego życia… - przerwał wyjmując ze skrzyni kawałek drewna. – Ta powinna pozwolić ci przyzwoicie czarować.

- Mówisz o różdżce jak… jakby ona miała duszę… jak gdyby to ona władała magią. – powiedziała cicho Petunia spoglądając lekko sceptycznie na różdżkę. – A wygląda jak… zwykły kawałek patyka.

- I to jest pierwsza lekcja panno Dursley. – powiedział Snape używając swojego surowego, nauczycielskiego tonu. – Nigdy nie oceniaj książki po okładce. Ten jak to określiłaś… zwykły kawałek patyka, być może nie posiada duszy, ale może zarówno odebrać życie jak i to życie ocalić. Tak różdżki władają magią. Naszą magią. Ludzie powiadają, że są odzwierciedleniem naszego serca. Ta różdżka – rzekł wyciągając rękę z magiczną bronią ku Petunii. – jest zrobiona z jabłoni, która jest uważana za drzewo poznania dobra i zła. Nie wiesz do końca jaka jesteś. Czy zgodziłaś się czarować dla zemsty na Voldemorcie, czy dla obrony Harry'ego. Natomiast jabłko jest symbolem grzechu, lecz jest również słodyczą której ciężko się oprzeć. Ty o tym wiesz prawda Petunio? Pozwoliłaś swojemu synowi znęcać się nad innymi, ale nie umiałaś mu się oprzeć. Jednak najważniejszy jest zawsze rdzeń. Włos z grzywy jednorożca. Rzadki rdzeń, głownie używane są z ogona. Jednorożec to symbol niewinności, a to że został wzięty z jego grzywy mówi o wyjątkowej niewinności i wrażliwości. Łatwo cię zranić Petunio. Tak to cała ty, i tylko dlatego ona może pozwolić ci czarować.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Petunia słuchała słów Severusa z przedziwną mieszaniną uczuć. Wiedziała, że to co Snape mówił o niej było całkowitą prawdą. Była naprawdę zagubiona wśród tylu ostatnich rzeczy złych i jeszcze gorszych. Była nadal wściekła i przerażona tym co zrobił Voldemort i jej druga, ciemna strona pragnęła krwi i zemsty na Voldemorcie, jednak czuła również determinację by bronić Harry'ego z całych swoich sił. Tak wiedziała, że źle robi pozwalając na wszystko Dudleyowi, jednak bała się jego i Vernona reakcji, gdyby stanęła po drodze Harry'ego. Ale czy różdżka powinna kierować magią a nie osobowością?

Po chwili wahania, Petunia z hardą miną spojrzała prosto w oczy Snape'a i wyciągnęła dłoń, zabierając mu z ręki różdżkę. Ustała w pół ruchu, gdy różdżka zaczęła wibrować w jej dłoni, posyłając w jej wnętrze dziwne, przyjemne ciepło. Przestrzeń wokół Petunii na ułamek sekundy zajaśniała złotym światłem. Do kobiety nagle dotarło, jak różdżka idealnie pasuje do jej małej, szczupłej dłoni. Petunia już wiedziała – ta różdżka należała do niej.

Spojrzała na Harry'ego, który siedział w odległym koncie Sali, i patrzył na nią jak zaczarowany, po czym kobieta przeniosła wzrok na Snape'a, który wyglądał na niebywale zadowolonego z siebie.

- Gratuluję Petuniu. Ta różdżka należy do ciebie. Zaczniemy od najprostszych zaklęć. Przyglądaj się uważnie. Wingardium Leviosa! – wykrzyknął Snape zataczając różdżką zgodnie ze wskazówkami zegara, i nagle spuszczając ją w dół, w kierunku drewnianej skrzyni.

Petunia patrzyła na skrzynię, jak ta wbrew wszelkim prawom grawitacji unosi się w górę, i porusz się z godnie z ruchami różdżki Severusa. Snape po chwili opuścił skrzynię z głuchym łoskotem.

- Teraz twoja kolej. – rzekł mężczyzna wyzywająco, zwracając się do Petunii.

Tak, ona mu teraz pokaże. Snape myślał, że tylko on wszystko potrafi? Że wszystko wie? Petunia miał zamiar udowodnić mu, że potrafi czarować równie dobrze jak on.

Wyciągnęła lekko drżącą dłoń w stronę skrzyni i powtarzając dokładnie ruchy Snape'a zakrzyknęła:

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Petunia odczekała chwilę, lecz gdy nie poskutkowało spróbowała ponownie.

- Wingardium Leviosa!

Lecz, gdy i tym razem jej się nie powiodło, sfrustrowana kobieta spytała na głos:

- Dlaczego nic się nie dzieje?

Snape spojrzał na nią spod kurtyny czarnych włosów.

- Widzisz Petunio, magia to nie zabawa. Chcesz być lepsza ode mnie? – spytał kpiąco. Gdy zauważył jak Petunia lekko się zaczerwieniła, kontynuował już poważnym, surowym głosem. – Lekcja numer dwa panno Dursley. Pokora. Nigdy nie chciej czarować różdżką z pragnieniem bycia lepszym. Każdy ma uczucia a ty również nie jesteś idealna.

Petunia wzięła głęboki wdech. Skąd Snape tyle wiedział? Czyżby potrafił czytać w myślach?

Analizując przed chwilą zasłyszane słowa, pomyślała o tym co naprawdę było ważne. Nie, nie zniży się więcej do tego i nie będzie próbowała przebić Snape'a. Chciała nauczyć się magii by bronić Harry'ego i to właśnie było ważne.

Uniosła różdżkę ponownie, i powtarzając zapamiętane ruchy, powiedziała spokojnie:

- Wingardium Leviosa.

Kobieta poczuła jak przez jej ciało przechodzi dziwny dreszcz, przypominający lekki elektrowstrząs, a po chwili skrzynia uniosła się powoli, by po chwili wiszenia w powietrzu opaść z łoskotem na kamienną podłogę.

Koniec Rozdziału Piętnastego.

Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi.


End file.
